Ce n'est qu'un au revoir mon amour
by caro94
Summary: Dans toute cette agitation qui aurait pus prévoir un tel événement ? Qui aurait pus seulement imaginer ? Pour tous, la mort de John le Rouge signifiait la fin… Lisbon, fut le seul mot qu'il réussit a articulé...
1. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous ! Alors voici ma deuxième fanfic sur Mentalist. Je ne suis pas une experte mais j'espère sinçérement qu'elle vous plaira. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fic cette nuit en rêvant d'un film que j'avais vu **the Lovely Bones**. Faut dire aussi qu'après avoir lu les fics de filaments de lune, on ne sort pas facilement de mentaliste ! ^^ Donc ceci est un court OS ( de quelques chapitres ) sur la suite des aventures de Patrick Jane aprés l'épisode final de la saison 3._

P.S : Pour ceux qui suivaient l'histoire avant aujourd'hui ( 12/09/11 ), je me suis rendu compte que, ayant zappé l'épisode 3X02, je me suis un peu plantée dans les prénoms de la femme et la fille de Jane. C'est un détail quand même assez important que j'ai modifié aujourd'hui. Merci pour les commentaires. : )

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p>Devant le tribunal, une foule de spectateurs s'était regroupé pour assister à l'arrivée du détenu. Les forces de l'ordre retenaient tant bien que mal la foule de curieux et de journalistes. Les uns hurlaient leur révoltes et soutenaient Jane, les autres hurlaient contre lui, les autres cherchaient leur gagne pain…<p>

Parmi eux, un quart étaient des proches des victimes de John le Rouge, la moitié étaient venus par curiosité et par l'appel de la foule et le reste… eh bien…ils étaient venus protestés leur mécontentement et leur incrédulité face aux anciens tours de médium de Jane. Peu importait la raison du procès et l'homme qui était accusé, ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher c'était un châtiment, une proie qui devait payer pour toutes les escroqueries ! peut importait si l'escroquerie dont ils étaient eux même victimes n'avaient aucun rapport avec des activités de médium…ils étaient là par principes et convictions !

Mais s'ils avaient su les penser de Patrick Jane à cet instant…S'ils avaient su à quel point leurs critiques et leur manque d'humanité, poussée par un manque de compassion, leur besoin d'avoir un méchant, une personne à juger pour s'estimer eux même, n'atteignaient pas Jane.

Les seuls sons qu'ils entendaient étaient les paroles de son ennemi juste avant qu'il ne l'abatte il y a deux mois…

Comme dans une semi-hypnose, il voyait et avait conscience du lieu et du temps où il se trouvait, mais les images de la pitié de ses amis, les images de douleur de Lisbon, celles de l'après midi où RedJohn lui avait détaillé, tout à fait indifférent, le parfum de sa femme et sa fille au moment où il les avait tué, les images de cette soirée là…étaient les seules qu'il voyait.

Dans toute cette agitation qui aurait pus prévoir un tel événement ? Qui aurait pus seulement imaginer ? Pour tous, la mort de John le Rouge signifiait la fin…

Les cris de mise à mort de Jane ou du tribunal, selon le point de vue, firent place à un court silence de quelques secondes. Reprenant ses esprits, la foule se dispersa dans de multiples mouvements désordonnés. Ses cris de colère se transformèrent en cris de peur. Les forces de l'ordre, prises de court, se mirent tant bien que mal en position d'attaques. On ferma les portes du tribunal tandis qu'une dizaine de policiers se placèrent autours de Jane.

Pâle, Lisbon ne put croire se qui se passait sous ses yeux. Elle crut qu'elle était un instant en plein cauchemars mais les mouvements de foule et l'agitation de ses confrères autours d'elle la ramenèrent à la réalité. Cependant qu'un long frisson glacé se dispersait le long de ses veines, qu'une douleur sourde s'empara de son cœur et qu'une boule lui enserrait la gorge, la jeune femme posa instinctivement sa main à son arme de service. Elle dut lutter pour détacher son regard de Jane.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa toute la réalité de la scène et son importance, la peur, l'effroi et la souffrance se transformèrent en un sentiment nouveau qui monta son taux d'adrénaline et lui donna une volonté peu avouable d'abattre l'auteur de ce chahut. La jeune femme sortit son arme de service et se retourna vers ce qu'elle estimait être l'origine du bruit, tandis qu'elle rejoignait la horde de policiers qui encadraient Jane.

Jane quant à lui, ne réalisa pas ce qu'il se passait réellement autours de lui. Pas plus que le reste du monde, il n'aurait pus imaginer cet événement ou seulement en imaginer les sensations…

Alors qu'il repensait au meurtre de sa famille, à la réalisation de sa vengeance et de sa famille, il se sentit soudainement touché par quelque chose. Quelques instants plus tard, une sourde douleur au niveau de la poitrine monta lentement à sa conscience et il lui sembla qu'elle se dispersait dans son corps. Il était vidé de ses forces rapidement à mesure qu'il semblait reprendre le contact avec le monde qui l'entourait.

Lorsqu'il eut du mal à respirer normalement, et à se contrôler mentalement, il prit conscience que ce n'était vraiment pas une illusion, une peur ou quelque chose comme ça. Il baissa lentement la tête et posa sa main à l'origine de la brulure. Il se sentit happé par la gravité à l'instant où il vit que sa main était couverte de sang…

Curieusement il n'eut pas mal. Pas plus qu'il n'avait peur. Il sentait bien une douleur comme une brulure au niveau de la poitrine, et le froid qui envahissait lentement son corps, mais il n'avait pas peur. Autours de lui, il entendit le bruit de la foule qui se dispersait, les cris des forces de l'ordre, FBI, CBI et policiers qui s'organisaient, l'appel de ses amis qui déployaient toute leur énergie pour le rassuré et faire en sorte qu'il ne tombe pas dans l'inconscience…

Mais Jane le sentait, ce serait une tâche de plus en plus dure. Déjà sa vision se brouillait alors qu'il entendait, faiblement le tintement d'une ambulance. Il commençait à perdre la notion du temps et sa vision périphérique se brouillait.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. C'était comme de se mettre à l'eau. Comme de monter dans le wagon d'un train partant pour les montagnes russes. Le plus dure c'était d'y entrer. Une fois installée, c'était si facile. On subissait avec une certaine forme d'excitation…

La douleur disparaissait tandis que sa vision se brouillait de plus. Il était maintenant entre deux mondes. Les images de sa vie étaient aussi vraies et réelles que celles de ses amis à son chevet ou des ambulanciers lui faisant des signes. Il sourit même lorsque la vision de sa famille lui apparut…

_ Jane ! Restez avec nous ! cria une voix de plus en plus lointaine et féminine

Une voix qui le ramena un très court instant à la réalité : Lisbon ! Il pouvait sentir sa présence et il devinait sa silhouette qui se brouillait de plus en plus. Mais c'était une chose avec laquelle il ne pouvait lutter, pas plus qu'il n'avait pus lutter contre son besoin de vengeance…

Tandis que sa vision périphérique s'obscurcie de plus en plus, sa vision proche sembla se décupler comme si la lumière se concentrait en un endroit. Ainsi il vit le visage de son équipière en face de lui. Les yeux brillants, le visage désespéré et inquiet cherchant à le ramener, cherchant à le retenir.

Il eut un autre sourire en constatant la beauté soudaine de ce visage. Il l'avait si longtemps observé et admiré en un autre temps, mais il était comme aveuglé par les brumes de sa vengeance et de son passé. A présent qu'il s'éloignait et que la lumière se concentrait, le visage de Lisbon semblait dégager une lumière resplendissante comme si chacun de ses pores étaient des milliers de cristaux de lumières de couleurs beige et rose. Ses yeux verts étaient semblables à des émeraudes tandis que ses cheveux noirs avaient la couleur spectaculaire du fond des cieux étoilés…

_ Lisbon…fut le seul mot qu'il réussit à articulé

Il eut voulu la touché et la rassuré ne serait ce que pour connaitre la sensation qu'il aurait au contacte de cette peau de diamant. Mais comme une étoile filante dont on admire l'éclat, l'image de Lisbon disparue. Il devint aveugle et tandis que la lumière resplendissante s'éloignait de lui petit à petit formant comme un long tunnel, il perdit conscience…

Et sombra dans le néant…

* * *

><p>Alors ? Verdict ? Mais non vous inquiétez pas...Jane est mort. Enfin pour l'instant...qui sait ? ^^<p>

N'hésitez pas à donner votre impréssion bonne ou mauvaise ! ;)


	2. Chapter 9

_Voilà je vous mets donc la suite. Bon je vous rassure ça fait plus de deux chapitres mais c'est pas non plus une histoire à dix chapitres. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>_ Electrochoc ! Hurla un des urgentistes assied dans le camion<p>

Un homme lui donna deux appareils rectangulaires tandis qu'un deuxième dégageait la poitrine de Jane.

_**Tiiiiiiiiiii Sflap Tiiiiiiiii Sflap**_

_ On est en train de le perdre ! cria une voix de femme

_ Dégagez ! Hurla la première voix

Assied devant les portes, Jane observait impuissant et assez dérouté, aux tentatives des médecins pour le ramener à la vie. La douleur avait disparue. Il était de nouveau conscient. Il se rappelait d'absolument tout y compris sa propre identité, son passé et jusqu'à l'événement qui avait provoqué …qui semblait avoir provoqué son décès.

En dehors des ambulanciers, aucune personnes proches. Aucuns de ses amis ou collègues. Ce n'était pas étonnant ! Les seules personnes autorisées dans ce genre de cas était la famille ou un proche et officiellement…Il se surprit devant l'évidence de la présence de Lisbon qu'il avait espéré.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas là. Elle devait probablement être auprès de ses collègues, en service, malgré le fait que son bras n'était pas totalement remis de sa blessure. Son assassinat…comme c'était bizarre de penser à son PROPRE assassinat…il avait été tuer à bout portant, et probablement par un tir semblable à un snipper. Lisbon devait donc être à la poursuite du tueur.

Etonnement Jane ne ressentit aucune amertume. Il était juste surprit et déboussolé. Il se demandait s'il était mort ou s'il délirait. Pourtant l'électrocardiogramme ne mentait pas.

_ Dégagez !

_**Sfplaf .**_

Il n'y avait donc aucun doute possible. Il était bel et bien mort. Le châtiment des juges étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt que prévus en fin de compte. Mais qui était son juge ? Et pour quelle raison avait il exécuté sa sentence ? Avait il été jugé pour le meurtre de John le Rouge ou bien était ce un autre procès ?

Jane eut sentit sa respiration s'accélérée et son visage pâlir s'il avait pus. Jouer au médium était une chose…voir son propre corps étendu sur une civière en était une autre…

Sa vision se brouilla de nouveau. Il sentit un léger picotement partir au bout de ses doigts et remonté progressivement le longs de ses bras. Lorsqu'il releva ses bras il constata que ceux-ci partaient en poussières. Son corps se désintégrait sans qu'il puisse stopper la progression du phénomène. Il ravala sa salive mais ne paniqua pas. A quoi cela aurait il servit ? Ce n'est pas un tas de gestes répétés qui allait le débarrasser de sa dématérialisation comme on se débarrasse d'une masse gluante qui tenterait de vous absorber…

Il se laissa donc emporter comme un tas de vulgaire poussière emportés par le vent.

* * *

><p>La jeune femme s'écarta précipitamment de la fenêtre et se jeta vers la table. Elle reposa son arme dans la lanière et la ferma. Tandis que le bruit des sirènes de voitures de police résonnaient à travers les fenêtres et que la foule criait, Cassandra contrôla sa respiration, se concentra à garder son calme et faire descendre son taux d'adrénaline.<p>

Elle savait qu'elle avait été repérée. En ce moment même, le FBI avait repéré le bâtiment depuis lequel elle avait tiré. Il lui avait apprit suffisamment pour qu'elle connaisse un minimum le fonctionnement intérieur des forces de l'ordre mais pas assez pour qu'elle soit une professionnelle.

La jeune femme ouvrit une poche de son sac et en ressortir un morceau de tissu dans lequel elle avait disposé un produit. Elle prit des gants et s'empara du tissu avec lequel elle nettoya l'arme aussi vite que possible.

Son cœur s'emballa à présent. Elle entendait l'ambulance arrivée. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour vérifier l'avancer des forces de l'ordre. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés autours de Jane et une femme semblait lui parler. Cassandra fut frappée un instant par la position de la jeune femme. Quelque chose en elle semblait souffrir. Mais elle ne plaignit pas l'homme à terre.

Œil pour œil…murmura t'elle entre ses dents

En revanche, elle plaignait cette femme. Elle l'a plaignait de s'être autant attachée à un être comme celui-ci. Elle ne pouvait comprendre ! Elle se rappela aussitôt que Jane était un excellent manipulateur. Sans doute était ce pour cela qu'elle semblait être autant affecté de sa mort.

Mais la jeune femme avait juré de se venger. Elle avait caressé l'espoir d'une nouvelle vie. De repartir à zéros. Et en un après midi…elle était retombé dans les ténèbres…

Cassandra n'avait fait qu'appliquer la devise de Jane. N'était il pas un défenseur de la vengeance après tout ? Elle n'était pas son opposé. C'était tout le contraire ! Trop semblable ! Semblable…mais positionner sur un autre rivage. Et comme un miroir, la douleur de Jane avait donné l'exemple à celle de Cassandra…

* * *

><p>_ Boss ! Je l'ai vu ! s'écria Cho sur ses gardes<p>

_ Où ça ?

_ Dernière fenêtre. J'ai vu une silhouette prés de la fenêtre là bas

Tandis que l'ambulance s'éloignait de la scène du crime, Lisbon s'empara des jumelles que lui tendait Cho et observa la fenêtre indiquée.

Légèrement entrouverte, une silhouette féminine se dessinait dans l'encadrement. De trois quart, elle semblait avoir un morceau de tissu dans la main et observait la scène de crime. Lorsqu'elle aperçue Lisbon, la silhouette s'écarta vivement et disparue.

En temps normal, il aurait certainement été préférable d'attendre et d'évaluer la vitesse de la balle, vérifié que la trajectoire correspondait mais Lisbon se moquait de la procédure aujourd'hui. Les années passer avec Patrick Jane lui avait apprit quelques petits trucs et son instinct lui hurlait qu'elle avait trouvé son homme.

Avant même d'attendre que quelqu'un vienne avec elle, Lisbon se précipita le plus rapidement possible vers le bâtiment, arme en main.

Elle lui ferait payer ! Oh ça oui elle jurait que cette maudite silhouette allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure !

* * *

><p>Un vent léger et une odeur de vanille réveilla Jane. Il fut un instant ébloui par la lumière du soleil et il se cacha les yeux avec son bras.<p>

Lorsque ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la lumière, il prit conscience du lieu insolite dans lequel il se trouvait : allongé et entouré d'épis.

Il se releva légèrement et resta en position assise, les bras tendus derrière lui. Il constata qu'il était dans un champ de blés où au loin, un gros chêne resplendissait de multiples couleurs.

Que faisait-il là ? Et quelle était cette odeur ?

_ Bien dormis ?

Il fut surprit d'entendre cette petite voix cristalline sortit de nulle part. Une petite voix féminine qui ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années.

Jane s'apprêta à répondre avec un sourire de convenance lorsqu'il se stoppa. Le sourire disparut immédiatement et il crut qu'il allait s'étouffer.

_ Ca ne va pas ? S'inquiéta la petite fille

Jane ne put répondre. Il ne savait comment réagir face à cette vision. Assise sur un rocher, un papillon bleu sur l'épaule, ses cheveux d'or bouclés au vent…Charlotte…sa fille le regardait fixement….

* * *

><p><em>Voilà à suivre bien sure ! J'espère que ça vous plait. N'hésitez pas à mettre vos impressions... <em>


	3. Chapter 10

_Voilà la suite. Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, je vais peut etre me répéter mais ca donne des ailes ! ^^ Et Jane peut il ou ne peut il pas mourir...hum eh bien vous verrez ^^ _

* * *

><p>La jeune femme pâlit et ne put contenir ses sentiments. Mais quels sentiments exactement ? La colère, le dégout, la pitié…l'effroi. Lisbon avait de nombreuses envies mais ne savait laquelle elle contrôlait.<p>

La rage qui s'était emparée d'elle lors de sa course poursuite avait été chassée par la sidération et la surprise. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir en cette jeune femme le mal, le vice, la folie ou le désespoir qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir chez les autres assassins. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir l'innocence de la jeunesse du tireur.

C'était quelque chose d'autre qui l'effrayait malgré elle. L'effrayait d'une peur indéfinissable.

La jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années n'avait pas même cherché à nier. Elle n'était ni calme, ni remplis de remords, ni hystérique…

Elle ne cherchait pas dominer, à jouer au plus malin. Elle ne semblait pas folle, elle était au contraire assez rationnelle et consciente.

_ Je ne veux pas d'avocat…répondit elle naturellement, mais je ne regrette pas mon geste. Si c'était à refaire, je vous jure que je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde !

La jeune femme s'était légèrement rapprochée et dans ses yeux marron foncés brillaient une lueur de rage et de peine. Un mal aise envahie Lisbon. Il y a avait quelque chose de familier dans ce regard. Une lueur qu'elle avait vu briller de nombreuses fois au cours de ces trois dernières années…

Une détermination sans faille et une souffrance refoulée difficilement.

_ Comme vous voudrez ! Pour tout vous dire ça m'arrange plutôt. Je devrais attendre moins de temps à voir votre jugement tombé

_ Ca serait tout à fait justifié, répondit la jeune femme, aux yeux de la justice j'ai tué un homme…

_ Il n'est pas encore mort ! la coupa brutalement Lisbon les yeux foudroyants

_ …mais je ne suis pas un criminel agent Lisbon. J'ai…ce que j'ai fait été justifié

_ Dans cet Etat il n'y a aucunes justifications valables à provoquer la mort d'un homme !

_ Sauf lorsque ce dernier est un assassin ! Et un danger public ! Pour moi ca justifie assez le meurtre !

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle serra les dents et tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté avant de s'avachir dans sa chaise.

_ L'homme sur lequel vous avez tiré était un homme de mon équipe depuis quelques années…

_ Je sais

_ Et….je vous demande pardon ?

_ Lorsque j'ai tiré je savais parfaitement qui était Patrick Jane, répondit la jeune femme une lueur de rage dans les yeux, je vous l'ai dit je ne suis pas un criminel. Je ne tue pas les innocents…j'ai vérifié longtemps avant afin de ne pas me tromper de personne

_ Puis je savoir depuis combien de temps vous avez prémédité cette attaque ?

_ Quelle importance ?

_ Répondez ! hurla presque Lisbon se retenant de ne pas sauter à la gorge de la jeune femme

Cassandra ne bougea pas et ne cilla pas. Elle haussa simplement les épaules.

_ Je vous jure que si Patrick Jane meurt aujourd'hui, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous mettre sur le billard, murmura Lisbon en se rapprochant encore

_ Cho, remplacez là, ordonna Higtower de l'autre côté de la vitre

Cassandra la regarda sans détourner les yeux. Lisbon pouvait déceler une certaine crainte à l'idée de mourir mais toujours aucun regret.

_ Quelle importance ? Vous ne ferez qu'accélérer les choses.

_ Je vous garantie que ca a une importance. Alors répondez ! Depuis combien de temps préméditez-vous ce meurtre ?

_ Votre désir de me tuer si votre amant meurt vous place exactement dans la même situation que moi actuellement.

_ Ce n'est pas…

_ Si j'étais libre à l'heure actuelle agent Lisbon, si j'étais libre et que votre amant était mort par ma balle… vous contenteriez vous de me capturer ? Serait ce un juste retour des choses ou un meurtre pour vous ?

Lisbon ravala sa salive et baissa les yeux un court instant. Elle aurait aimé répondre sans hésiter répondre comme elle avait répondu à Jane durant ces trois dernières années lorsqu'ils parlaient de la vengeance, avec cette même conviction d'alors. Elle aurait aimé être aussi sure d'elle qu'elle l'était lorsque elle avait rendu visite à Jane durant ces deux derniers mois…

Mais elle constatait avec crainte que la réponse était moins évidente lorsqu'elle nous concernait. Lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de stopper la vengeance d'un proche mais de contrôler son propre désir de vengeance, sa propre colère et sa rage.

_ De quoi l'accusez vous ? répondit-elle d'une voix plus fragile qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

_ Du même chef d'inculpation que son tribunal. D'un meurtre survenu il y a deux mois environ… un meurtre qu'il n'a pas même cherché à nier

_ Vous …vous plaisantez j'espère…

Maintenant elle savait nettement ce qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de la jeune femme : du dégout ! Un profond dégout !

_ Est-ce que j'en ai l'air agent Lisbon ?

_ Vous venez de dire que le meurtre est justifié lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assassiner un criminel c'est bien cela ?

_ Oui

_ Pour votre gouverne le seul homme que Jane ait tué ETAIT un criminel ! s'énerva-t-elle

A peine eut elle prononcer cette phrase que Cho ouvrit la porte et entra à l'intérieur de la pièce.

_ Boss je prends la relève

_ Ca va ! répondit Lisbon en repoussant son collègue, je n'ai pas finis avec elle !

_Higtower estime que si…

_ Je n'en n'ai rien à….Lisbon ferma les yeux et soupira en se mordant les lèvres, très bien. Je te la laisse…

Lisbon se releva non sans jeter un dernier regard haineux à Cassandra que cette altercation n'avait pas déboussolée. L'écho des paroles ne semblait avoir aucun impacte. En revanche tout en Lisbon bouillonnait. Elle n'avait aucune pitié pour cette jeune femme. Malgré son jeune âge, la jeune femme avait conscience qu'elle avait affaire à un reste des complices de John le Rouge.

Ca en fera toujours un de moins ! pensait-elle. Un de moins qui avait failli leur prendre un de leur équipier.

Depuis le début du procès, Lisbon était comme déconnectée de la réalité tout en étant bien présente. Comme si on avait détecté une maladie mortelle et incurable à Jane, il y a deux mois, et qu'elle s'accrochait aux dix pourcent de chance de survit. Le risque de la peine de mort était un mot bénin qu'elle n'envisageait pas un seul instant ils allaient trouver un moyen de sortir Jane de là, c'était une évidence. Maintenant que Cassandra était arrêtée, ils auraient un peu plus de temps pour préparer de nouveau la défense de Jane. Avec l'aide de l'experte Caroline Jullian qui avait participé au procès contre le Fossoyeur (cf. : voir Bones), nulle doute que Jane aurait une autorisation pour « examiner mentalement » Cassandra.

_ Lisbon ! dit Van Pelt en arrivant avec Risby

La jeune femme était si concentrée dans ses affaires qu'elle ne prêta pas attention aux visages défaits de ses amis.

_ Vous avez des infos supplémentaires au sujet de Cassandra ?

_ Euh oui…il semblerait qu'elle soit inculpée dans le meurtre de sa mère adoptive. Elle a été accueillie en soins de psychiatrie intensifs et soignée par une certaine Sophie Miller…

_ Je connais…dit Lisbon, il va falloir qu'on lui pose des questions au sujet de Cassandra. Je sais que Jane la connait et…

_Lisbon…murmura Van Pelt

Coupée dans son élan la jeune femme remarqua enfin le teint pâle de ses amis et les yeux brillants de Van Pelt. Elle comprit aussitôt et son cœur fit un bond mais sa conscience refusa d'accepter l'évidence.

Elle jeta à ses amis un regard interrogateur

_Je suis désolé…murmura Van Pelt

_On a eu un coup de fil de l'hôpital…continua Risby

Lisbon ne chercha plus à nier l'évidence. Elle détourna son regard de ses amis et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Elle aurait aimé plaquer ses mains à ses oreilles ou s'enfuir. Elle ne souhaitait pas entendre ces paroles. Les entendre était encore plus pénible que de les deviner. Elles donner plus de réalité à la chose…

_Ils n'ont pas réussis à le réanimer. Finit Risby avec difficultés

Lisbon hocha légèrement la tête et ravala sa salive.

_Lisbon ? s'inquiéta Van Pelt

_ Cassandra vient d'avouer…continua la jeune femme d'une voix faible, trouvez moi Sophie Miller, on va avoir encore plus besoin d'elle…

_ Mais Lisbon…répondit Van Pelt surprise

La jeune femme se stoppa et se retourna vers ses amis, les yeux très brillants malgré tout ses efforts.

_ Prenez quelques congés…allé voir une aide psychiatrique ou à l'hôpital si vous voulez…moi je continue !

Et sur ces mots, ils regardèrent la jeune femme se diriger d'un pas maladroit mais décidé vers son bureau.

* * *

><p>Jane ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la petite fille qui lui semblait être une apparition. Il sentait sa respiration s'accéléré et son cœur battre mais il ne chercha pas à se l'expliquer.<p>

Le ciel, le champ, l'arbre au loin, jusqu'au papillon bleu…tout lui semblait trop irréel pour être vrai. Pourtant, il n'avait pas oublié comment il était arrivé ici. Une part de lui savait que c'était réel et une autre se méfiait.

Il avait depuis trop longtemps apprit à vivre dans la peine. Il avait tellement essayé de chasser ses souvenirs…qu'au moment où pouvait enfin les rejoindre…il continuait de vouloir les chasser.

_ Ca ne va pas ? répéta la petite fille en le fixant

_ Euh…je sais pas trop…répondit il plus pour lui-même, est ce que je rêve ?

_ Non. C'est bien réel. Confirma l'enfant, même si ca parait irréel au début.

Jane réussit enfin à détourner son regard de l'enfant pour jeter un œil au paysage qui l'entourait. Le champ se prolongeait au loin par une plage au sable noire sur lequel se jetait une eau turquoise entourée par des falaises sortit de nulle part.

L'endroit semblait inexplicable mais lui le reconnaissait : c'était une plage où il était allé avec sa famille quelques mois avant le drame.

_ Tu es bien réel ? s'assura-t-il

_ Mais oui p'pa, répondit l'enfant en quittant son rocher pour s'approcher de lui

Jane vit l'enfant s'approcher encore et ne bougea pas. A mesure qu'elle approchait elle lui semblait qu'elle était de moins en moins irréelle. Il pouvait presque sentir sa chaleur…comme avant. Rien...Rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est qu'une lueur plus adulte brillait dans ses yeux.

_ Je sais …continua la jeune enfant, c'est étrange au début. J'ai été étonnée quand je me suis réveillée ici la première fois…j'ai été étonnée, émerveillée et étonnement bien.

_ Quand tu t'es réveillée…répéta Jane avec un gout amer dans la gorge, donc…

Il espéra presque qu'elle réponde à sa place mais elle ne fit rien. Mary le fixa, surveillant chacune de ses réactions. C'était une étrange sensation que de revivre le meurtre de sa famille au milieu de ce paysage si… merveilleux. Encore plus étrange qu'il ne se sentait pas seul. C'était comme…comme si soudainement ces huit années n'avaient été qu'un long et pénible cauchemar.

_ Donc ce que disais Christina était vrai…tu t'es …simplement endormie…

Il crut qu'il n'arriverait jamais à dire ces mots. A poser la question qui le tourmentait toujours.

_ Oui, répondit Mary, mais c'est pas moi qui lui ai dit. Ni m'man... ajouta t'elle en haussant les épaules

A cette réponse Jane tourna de nouveau la tête vers la petite fille et fronça les sourcils d'un air surprit et amusé par la franchise et le détachement avec lequel elle lui avait répondu. Le détachement avec lequel elle parlait de son assassinat.

_ Je me suis endormie comme chaque soir. Maman voulait pas que je t'attende. Et lorsque je me suis réveillée j'étais ici…au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai jamais souffert. On se sent rapidement à l'aise ici.

Il ravala sa salive et eut malgré tout un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mais Mary ne cherchait pas à le rassurer. Il n'y avait aucune trace de souffrances, ou d'amertume ni même de reproche. Elle parlait de cette nuit comme d'un film qu'elle aurait vu à la télé. Comme d'un banal souvenir. Malgré tout…malgré cela, lui s'en voulait toujours. Et une part de lui était heureuse de la revoir.

Comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, il toucha délicatement la joue de l'enfant qui le fixait. Lorsqu'il sentit le contact entre la peau de l'enfant et son doigt il sentit un énorme poids dans sa poitrine mais ce n'était plus de la douleur…c'était autre chose…

_ Je suis désolé, murmura t'il en la regardant

La petite fille ne parla pas et son sourire s'effaça. Elle le regardait gravement à présent.

_ Mais non p'pa, répondit elle, il ne faut pas…

Il s'efforça de garder son sourire mais, malgré sa joie de la revoir, les souvenirs de ces huit dernières années, de la douleur accumulée ne s'effaçait pas.

Il ravala sa salive et détourna légèrement le regard cherchant à cacher sa peine à Charlotte. Il ne voulait pas s'effondrer devant elle…

La petite n'attendit pas plus longtemps et avant de crier gare, elle s'avança vers lui et entoura ses bras autours de son cou. D'abord surprit, il sentit sa respiration accélérer de même que les battements de son cœur. Il répondit finalement à ce câlin en refermant ses bras autours de la petite.

Sa présence et son amour devinrent alors une évidence et il ne put chasser sa peine et les larmes qu'il avait accumulées depuis tant d'années. Sentant la fragilité de son père, l'enfant murmura :

_ Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné papa

Il sourit malgré les larmes qui se transformaient en sanglots…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà...encore à suivre. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours et encore merci pour les commentaires . ^^<em>


	4. Chapter 11

_Voilà la suite. Finalement cette histoire était plus courte dans ma tete que sur le papier :s. Désolé. Je peux vous garantir en tout cas qu'elle ne fera pas dix pages. Allez un peu plus de Lisbon et bientôt du Jisbon ! _

_En ce qui concerne le paradis, les chansons tournant autours de **Lovely Bones** m'ont beaucoup aider de même que le film et le livre. J'ai empruntés quelques idées notamment celle du champ de blés et de l'arbre et d'autres petits élément, un paysage entièrement inspiré de ce bouquin. Vraiment si vous aimez, je vous le conseille. Très touchant. _

_Sur ce Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Le ciel passa d'un bleu azur à un mauve illuminée d'étoiles argent puis, après le passage d'un cygne dont les plumes passaient du jaune aux oranges successivement, redevint bleu azur.<p>

Jane contempla ce paysage à peine imaginable, digne d'un conte de fées tout en continuant de suivre et de discuter avec Charlotte.

S'il n'avait ces souvenirs et cette brûlure, cette sensation d'être bien vivant, il aurait encore douté de la réalité de cet endroit. Il aurait pensé qu'il était en train de rêver. Mais non, il ne rêvait pas. Il était bien présent. Lorsqu'il se disait médium, il étudiait les comportements et les attentes des gens bien sur, mais il devait parfois imaginer à quoi devait ressembler un au-delà pour parfaire une illusion.

Hors jamais il n'aurait pus imaginer un tel endroit !

A mesure qu'ils marchaient les paysages changeaient régulièrement et jamais au hasard. Tous renvoyaient à un souvenir. Là un paysage qui lui rappelait son enfance, là un souvenir de voyage, là une vue sur la mer qu'il avait contemplé en compagnie de Lisbon lors d'une enquête, là des licornes et là des oiseaux que s'amusaient à dessiner Mary lorsqu'elle était jeune…

Sa main parcourait le champ de blés tandis que sa fille n'arrêtait pas de bavarder de tout et de rien, riant et chantonnant parfois. Les huit années d'absence était si superficielles à présent. Rien ne comptait plus.

_Tiens ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu ici celui là ! s'étonna l'enfant

Sortant de ses pensées, Jane regarda l'endroit que fixait l'enfant et fut surprit lui aussi. Au pied d'un chêne, était installée un vieux canapé marron en cuir ancien SON canapé ! Un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'il le reconnut. C'était son cher canapé qu'il occupait depuis un peu plus de trois ans ! Celui qui était installé dans les bureaux du CBI et que tous lui laissait.

_Incroyable, murmura-t-il pour lui-même

_Je crois que ca doit t'appartenir, continua Charlotte, je n'ai jamais vu ce genre de fauteuil

_Oui, c'était un canapé au boulot. Il est confortable tu veux essayer ?

_Allons-y ! dit elle en haussant les épaules

Toujours un reste de sourire en coin il contempla l'enfant se diriger vers le canapé. Il avait toujours du mal à s'habituer à sa présence. C'était d'autant plus troublant que Charlotte ne ressemblait plus du tout aux souvenirs qu'il en avait. Ce n'était plus une enfant, du moins mentalement. Elle avait la maturité d'une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années, sinon plus, dans le corps de l'enfant qu'elle était à l'époque. Elle avait même parfois plus de sagesse que lui et savait des choses de culture générale qu'il ignorait totalement.

Des petits détails qui lui rappelaient qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver. La nuit lorsqu'il rêvait de sa famille, il n'avait jamais été aussi serein. Ce qu'il vivait était nouveau !

Il rejoignit sa fille en la voyant froncés d'un sourcil d'un air qui voulait dire « Bas alors tu viens ou quoi ? »

Même les sensations qu'il avait en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil préféré étaient telles qu'il les connaissait. Durant un instant, il pensa qu'en fermant les yeux, il aurait presque pus entendre les voix de ses collègues, les bruits de leurs stylos, des papiers, des touches tapées du clavier ou des soupirs de Rigsby, Cho ou Van Pelt soudain coupant ce silence relaxant, la voix de Lisbon aurait retentit comme la cloche sonnant la fin de la récré. Nouveau sourire et s'il lui prenait l'envie de nier l'avoir entendu simplement pour profiter d'un petit moment de sieste supplémentaire, il était sure de sentir une petite claque, ou geste taquin, agacée de sa coéquipière.

Cette pensée le fit soupirer légèrement. Il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ressentir ce qu'il ressentait. Retrouver sa fille après huit années ne lui enlevait pas un certain manque, sournois et léger mais bien présent malgré tout. Cela passerait il en était certain.

_C'est vrai que c'est confortable, continua Charlotte, mais tu ne devrais pas te mettre trop à l'aise papa

_Pourquoi ?

_Tu vas devoir repartir très bientôt. Dit gravement l'enfant

_Jane ne dis rien et bougea si peu que ce ne fut observable qu'avec pas mal d'entrainement. Il fixa l'enfant attendant qu'elle éclaire sa pensée. Mais une fois encore, elle n'ajouta rien de plus.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous laisser encore une fois, ajouta t'il

_C'est que tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, lui répliqua l'enfant

_Comment ça ? Je suis mort, non ? Et nous sommes…

_Il n'y a pas assez de temps que tu es ici pour que tu puisses comprendre tout ce qui entours cet univers…

_Très bien…dans ce cas éclaires moi !

Charlotte éclata d'un rire cristallin à cette dernière réponse ce qui laissa Jane entre incompréhension et amusement.

_Hum c'est si drôle que ça ?

_Disons que c'est un peu comme si tu me demandais de te résumé l'Histoire du monde en deux pages et le tout en deux heures.

_Il t'a fallu presque une dizaine d'années pour apprendre tout ce que tu sais c'est ça ?

Cette dernière question était sortie naturellement avec un gout amer dans la bouche qu'il ne pouvait cacher. Les émotions étaient si difficiles à cacher ici ! Il avait toujours été plus ou moins doué pour discerner les micro-expressions des gens, cerner leurs mensonges et pensées et par ces observations, cacher les siennes, même lorsqu'il était enfant, même lorsqu'il débutait. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ces difficultés ci. Il était pratiquement impossible d'aborder un masque dans cet endroit.

_Plus qu'une dizaine d'années en fait. Ici le temps ne suit pas celui qui est sur terre. J'ai encore un peu de mal avec les notions métaphysique, mais ce que j'ai compris, c'est que le temps est beaucoup plus rapide ici que sur terre. Cependant on a l'impression du contraire car nous n'avons plus les repères du soleil qui se couche et se lève pour nous informer du temps qui passe. Mais il passe. Ce n'est pas si important en fait, car on toujours la sensation d'être éternelle. On a le temps d'apprendre, d'explorer nos souvenirs, nos sentiments…

_Comment savoir que le temps passe alors ? Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

_Pour les vivants le soleil est le repère du temps, pour nous eh bien…ajouta t'elle en haussant les épaules, c'est les vivants !

_Mais comment ?

_Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas simple.

Jane, perdu dans ses réflexions, n'ajouta rien et essayant d'imaginer, hocha légèrement la tête.

_Donc, même s'il s'est écoulé huit ans depuis…tu as l'impression que c'était hier c'est bien ça ?

Charlotte sourit et Jane crut qu'elle allait de nouveau rire avant de secouer la tête.

_Pas du tout. Il n'y a pas de règle pour ça. Cela dépend du travail que chacun exerce sur lui et son passé. J'ai la sensation que cela fait plusieurs dizaines d'années que je suis morte, répondit-elle naturellement

Jane hocha de nouveau la tête.

_Pourquoi chercher à comprendre le paradis après tout ?

_Ce n'est pas le paradis, répondit elle, enfin pas tout à fait

_Pardon ? Que veux-tu dire ?

_Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était compliqué. Il nous a fallu quand même un peu de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'étais exactement cet endroit. Et encore on n'y serait pas arriver sans un guide

_On ? Tu veux dire…

_Moi et maman ! Qui d'autres ?

Jane ne répondit rien. Malgré l'évidence de la réponse cela lui faisait toujours une sourde douleur dans la poitrine.

_Non je n'ai pas été seule. Et…ajouta t'elle gravement, je dois avouer que cela a été un peu plus long pour elle que pour moi…je veux dire…de sortir de cette nuit là…

_A cause de moi et John le rouge …finit il en hochant la tête

_A cause de John le Rouge et de toi, répondit une voix tout aussi familière, féminine mais plus âgée, une voix de femme dont il reconnaissait le timbre comme une mélodie d'enfance.

Il ne réfléchit pas une seul seconde, se releva rapidement et se retourna, le cœur battant. Debout à côté du tronc du vieux chêne, les mains l'une dans l'autre dans un geste de légère anxiété contrastant avec son sourire, les cheveux éblouis par le soleil derrière elle, sa femme le regardait.

_Eh ! Ca fait un petit moment qu'on n'a pas eu une petite conversation tout les deux non ? dit-elle en souriant à la vu de la tête figé de Jane.

* * *

><p>Cassandra regardait aussi fixement Cho que l'agent la regardait. Elle n'avait rien à dire de plus. Cho avait beau avoir entendu toute la conversation entre Lisbon et Cassandra, il avait beau savoir que cette jeune femme était un complice de John le Rouge, même s'il se demandait pourquoi, il n'arrivait pas la voir comme tel.<p>

Il voyait en cette jeune femme ce qu'il avait vu dans les yeux du jeune garçon qu'il avait aidé, lui et son père. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi car ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun si ce n'est peut être vouloir jouer les durs et les plus malins.

Higtower l'appela par la porte, un air grave sur le visage. Il se leva en demandant quelques instants de patience à Cassandra, plus par convention qu'autre chose, et rejoint son patron.

Higtower ne dit pas un seul mot à part :

_Je vais aller voir Lisbon, mais puisque vous êtes ici, je voulais que vous sachiez que vous avez droit, dés à présent à quelques jours de congés ainsi qu'à un soutient psychologique…

Cho ne demanda pas plus d'explication ou de précisions. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être le plus éminent des mentalistes pour lire ce que révélaient le regard et l'attitude de sa chef.

Après quelques instants, Cho hocha la tête et répondit :

_Autre chose ?

_Non, vous pouvez continuer…

_Bien. Merci.

Et sur ce, sans faire d'autres manières, il repartit s'asseoir en face de Cassandra. L'agent ne voulait pas faire une pause ou digérer la nouvelle qui l'affectait plus qu'il n'en laissait paraitre. Pas devant un suspect ! Pas devant LA meurtrière. Montrer une trace d'affection, n'aurait été qu'un signe de faiblesse à exploiter pour la jeune femme.

_Il est mort n'est ce pas ?

_Ca vous fait quoi ?

_Je vous retourne la question

_C'était un collègue. Et il était très doué dans son domaine, il va nous manquer quelque chose pour l'enquête mais on peut trouver un remplaçant sans problème. Je pense déjà à une personne en particulier si vous voulez savoir.

_Christina Frye ? Un médium ?

_Je n'ai prononcé aucun nom mais pourquoi pensez vous que c'est à elle que je pensais ?

_Elle a déjà collaboré avec vous. Si on ignore ses discours sur les fantômes et qu'on fait semblant de croire aux extralucides, elle utilise les mêmes techniques que Jane. En plus elle est qualifiée en psychologie…

_Vous la connaissez bien on dirait

_Je vous ai dit que je connaissais bien Jane avant de l'avoir tué….y compris ceux qui l'entourait.

Elle avait dit cela avec calme. Elle ne cherchait pas à narguer ni à vanter son exploit ou même à jouer à la plus forte. Elle restait naturelle. Malgré tout, Cho discerna, durant quelques secondes, une lueur de mal aise dans son regard.

_Par l'intermédiaire de John le Rouge ? demanda franchement Cho

La jeune femme le regarda fixement et hocha la tête en haussant les épaules.

_Dites moi franchement ce que vous voulez savoir au lieu de prendre des chemins détournés, répliqua t'elle, je n'ai rien à cacher. J'irais en prison et je mourrais probablement pourquoi chercherais-je à mentir ?

_Bonne question. Pourquoi ?

_Ca serait idiot. Répondit-elle sincèrement

_Elle le fixa comme il la fixait et attendit.

_Dites moi les relations que vous aviez exactement avec John le Rouge. Pourquoi cherchiez vous à le venger ? Que saviez-vous sur lui ?

Cassandra détourna le regard un instant et ravala sa salive.

_Pour tout vous dire, il y a deux mois, cette histoire avec Patrick Jane me dépassait un peu. J'aurais probablement hésité à tirer. Je ne sais pas… dit elle plus pour elle-même, peut être que si il l'avait demandé…

_Aviez-vous peur de lui ?

_Non. Je n'étais absolument pas menacée….(silence)…agent Cho, celui que j'ai connu n'était pas celui que vous vous imaginiez !

_Je vois…donc vous clamez avoir tué un manipulateur…pour venger un manipulateur

_C'est faux ! hurla t'elle en tapant sur la table avec son poing

Cho resta de marbre mais en son for intérieur il souriait. Il avait apparemment touché un poing sensible et s'approchait de la vérité. Il comprenait maintenant d'où lui venait sa première impression. Cette gamine s'était probablement fait retourner la cervelle…

* * *

><p>_ Lisbon ?<p>

Higtower rentra légèrement dans le bureau de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle n'entendit pas de réponse.

Elle trouva la jeune femme à son bureau, fixant des yeux une boule de verre dans lequel un pingouin regardait fixement Lisbon. Ce pingouin était à la fois normal et comique. Higtower ne savait pas expliquer ce ressentiment mais le curieux animal avait quelque chose de drôle.

_Hum Lisbon est ce que je peux vous parler un instant ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers elle. Ils étaient rougis et brillants comme si elle avait de la fièvre. Higtower sentait la fragilité de la jeune femme et, n'ayant pas l'habitude de la voir dans cet état, en fut touchée.

_Oui…répondit faiblement la jeune femme en essuyant rapidement une larme qui s'échappait du coin de son œil, bien sur.

Higtower entra dans le bureau et fixant toujours Lisbon, continua

_Êtes-vous au courant pour Jane ?

Lisbon ouvrit la bouche mais les mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge. Elle ne se sentait pas suffisamment forte pour parler elle ne se sentait pas bien. Comme si elle venait, elle-même de se prendre une balle en pleine poitrine, ou qu'on venait de lui voler son jouet préféré, l'absence de son consultant commencé à lui peser.

Un souvenir refit surface comme un boomerang lancé à toute allure. Elle se revoyait, revenant de l'église pour l'enterrement de son père, seule dans la maison. A chacun de ses pas, les souvenirs même les plus insignifiants la hantaient. Tout lui rappelait son père et jusqu'aux odeurs de son parfum ou de l'alcool qu'elle devinait et qu'elle rangeait dans un coin avant que ses frères ne le voit lorsqu'elle le pouvait.

Lorsque sa mère était morte, Lisbon avait eu mal comme tout enfant perdant l'un de ses parents. On a beau effectué un travail de deuil, quelque chose est brisé. On ne peut pas passer à côté comme cela. Une page de la vie se tourne, mais une page qu'on sent passer. Et puis elle avait ses frères et son père. Si elle s'était mis en devoir de remplacer la douceur de sa mère envers ses frères, elle pouvait toujours compter sur son père pour la soutenir elle.

Et puis le temps à passer et l'adolescente avait rapidement compris que sous le masque, son père se laissait ronger par la perte de sa femme. Mais elle, elle était là ! Encore, et elle l'aimait trop pour l'abandonner ou le haïr même lorsqu'elle le voyait dans des états pitoyables…jusqu'à la fin, la jeune femme s'en souvenait, il avait gardé son alliance. Très jeune, elle avait appris à être le pilier et à faire abstraction de ses propres peurs et désirs. Elle avait vu son père rongé petit à petit par l'alcool tout en sachant que ca finirait mal mais jusqu'au bout, elle n'avait cessé d'y croire ! Le jour où il y aurait un accident, elle serait là pour le sauver !

Et elle y croyait car, parfois, elle revoyait dans son regard la lueur de l'homme qu'il était lorsque sa mère était vivante. Parce que lorsqu'elle craquait, il redevenait soudainement le père fort dans les bras duquel, parfois, elle pouvait se blottir.

Un jour elle avait cessé d'y croire. C'était un jour ordinaire pourtant. Son père avait commencé sa cure, et il était heureux car il avait enfin un entretien d'embauche. Il touchait enfin son but…et quand les ténèbres semblaient enfin s'éloigner…arriva le drame.

A présent, dans cette grande maison, elle était vraiment seule. Et cette fois, personne ne pouvait l'aider. Personne ne pourrait entendre son chagrin. Elle avait beau être croyante, la foi n'enlevait pas cette sensation première d'abandon et de peine. Cette colère d'injustice et cette blessure qui vous enserre les entrailles, ce poids dans le cœur.

Pourquoi repensait-elle à tout cela maintenant ? Pourquoi ce souvenir de son père après tant d'années ?

_Je venais vous informer que si vous avez droit à quelques congés et à un soutient psychologique

_Je sais…articula la jeune femme d'une voix si faible qu'elle-même ne se reconnut pas, mais je…je ne veux pas rester chez moi…madame. Je préfère rester ici…

_Je compatis Lisbon et vous savez comme moi combien je suis reconnaissante envers Jane. Sa mort m'affecte autant que vous…

Lisbon détourna légèrement les yeux durant un instant

_…mais vous n'êtes pas en mesure de travailler Lisbon. Avec le dossier de John le Rouge, vous êtes l'une des personnes à avoir posé le moins de congés…et vu le nombre d'heures supplémentaires que vous vous infligez…

_J'aime bien faire mon travail ! se défendit la jeune femme, je n'aime pas reporter. Nous menons des enquêtes sur des victimes, des meurtriers cours…j'ai du mal à dormir en me disant que j'ai peut être oublié de revoir un indice

_J'apprécie votre professionnalisme et votre volonté dans ce travail Lisbon mais nous sommes le CBI pas les Vengeurs

_Je sais….merci mais…

_Lisbon ! ajouta Higtower en levant la voix et en prenant un air autoritaire et maternel, il n'est plus question de discuter. Je n'ai peut être pas autant de tact que votre consultant, mais je suis votre supérieur et je vous ordonne de vous arrêter et de vous reposer. Votre collègue et, j'en suis sure, ami vient de se faire assassiner ! Vous avez besoin de faire une pause…un deuil. Vous avez besoin de…

_De travailler et de prendre un remplaçant ! Sans vous manquer de respect madame je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Me virer sera la seule façon de me faire prendre un jour de congés

_Ne m'obligez pas à en venir à ça…

_C'est vous le patron, répondit elle en fixant sa supérieure comme elle la fixait

Higtower scruta le regard de Lisbon et soupira avant de se reculer, vaincue. Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et au moment d'en passer le seuil ajouta :

_Vous savez, je pensais que si vous étiez une si bonne équipe tout les deux c'est parce que vous étiez des contraires, et que vous vous complétiez…

Lisbon resta de marbre et continua de regarder Higtower

_Je réalise aujourd'hui que je me trompais…vous vous ressemblez plus qu'il n'y parait. Lisbon, ne faites pas la même erreur que lui. Prenez le temps, réellement, de lui dire au revoir.

_J'y penserais…ajouta t'elle la gorge serrée

Higtower hocha la tête silencieusement et sortit du bureau. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau seule, Lisbon sentit le vide l'envahir de nouveau. L'évocation de Jane, et de sa mort, n'avait fait qu'accroitre ce vide.

De nouveau son regard accrocha celui de la boule au pingouin. Elle l'attrapa et posant ses coudes contre son bureau, amena le petit personnage à la hauteur de ses yeux…

* * *

><p><em>Voilà je vous mets la suite bientôt.<em>


	5. Chapter 12

_Bonjour, alors ce chapitre est axé sur Jane et Lisbon. Du Jisbon bien sur ! _

* * *

><p>Leurs visages se séparèrent à nouveau et prenant son visage dans la paume de sa main, il la fixa en souriant. Elle répondit à ce sourire franchement.<p>

_Tu m'as manqué, murmura t'il en ne cessant de contempler ce visage encore plus beau dans ce décors que dans ses souvenirs

_Je ne suis jamais partit pourtant, répondit elle

Il baissa légèrement les yeux et la tête. Il avait encore du mal à s'habituer aux réalités de ce monde.

_Mais j'avoue que CA…

Il releva les yeux vers elle

_Ca m'a manqué.

Il la fixa en souriant légèrement et commença à se rapprocher à nouveau de son visage lorsque la voix cristalline de Charlotte les interpella

_Regardez ! Regardez ça !

Jane et sa femme tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et virent ce que désignait la petite fille. Au beau milieu de l'horizon, comme posé à la surface de l'eau, flottait une énorme statue de pingouin.

Jane fronça les sourcils, intrigué, et se releva. Cette statue lui était familière. Elle le rejoignit aux côtés de Charlotte et le fixa tendrement. Charlotte jeta un œil à sa mère qui lui renvoya d'un air entendu.

Tel un enfant émerveillé par un jeu de lumière, il fixa l'objet avec un grand sourire. Il se retourna vers sa femme et sa fille pour partager avec elles ce moment et son sourire disparut légèrement. Quelque chose dans leurs visages l'interpellait. Que lui cachaient-elles ?

_Vous savez ce qu'il se passe n'est ce pas ?

* * *

><p>Lisbon fixait la boule en songeant. Le vide qui l'emprisonnait était de plus en plus insupportable. Elle n'osait relever les yeux de peur que chaque aspect de la pièce ne lui remémore un souvenir du temps où son consultant était encore en vie.<p>

La première fois, lorsque Jane n'était plus dans les bureaux du CBI, Lisbon le savait au moins en vie. Elle était libre d'être en colère ou de lui pardonner. Elle était libre de le voir ou non.

Cette absence là était une chose complètement différente.

Elle avait l'impression d'être abandonnée…

Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau cette adolescente dans la maison de son père, seule et abandonnée.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour savoir quand elle aurait besoin de soutient, ou pour lire en elle.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie cela. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie ce vide, ce manque…comme un addict, une droguée…

A mesure que le temps passait et qu'elle pensait à l'avenir, Lisbon s'aperçue que tous ses projets avaient un seul et unique but : Oublier Jane.

Et cette motivation rendait encore plus présente sa disparition et …l'importance qu'elle lui avait accordé sans se l'avouer.

Dans sa poitrine, la douleur lancinante grandissait et la boule dans sa gorge l'étouffait. Elle avait cesser de vouloir contrôler ses larmes. Elle ne pensait qu'au passé…

Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'avenir. Penser à CET avenir lui était beaucoup trop douloureux.

La jeune femme réalisa que depuis quelques années, elle ne faisait plus réellement de projets d'avenir. Elle ne pensait qu'à son travail, à la traque de John le Rouge et à empêcher Jane de faire des bêtises. Puis, durant ces deux derniers mois, sa seule et unique préoccupation avait été de se battre pour éviter à son ami la peine de mort…

Et après ? Si elle avait obtenu sa libération, que serait il advenu ? Peut être aurait il travaillé avec eux à nouveau, peut être pas. Peut être seraient ils restés en contacte…peut être pas. Probablement aurait il refait sa vie…et elle ?

C'était la première fois que Lisbon se posait réellement la question. Voulait elle vraiment finir seule et sans famille ? Mais personne ne l'attirait. Elle ne remarquait plus personne si ce n'est…

La jeune femme ravala sa salive et laissa échapper deux autres larmes le long de sa joue. La douleur en sa poitrine prit une autre dimension plus douloureuse encore comme si elle se répandait à l'ensemble de son corps, lorsqu'elle commençait à prendre conscience d'une réalité qu'elle s'était caché à elle-même.

Elle secoua la boule de verre et observa les petites paillettes retombées sur la tête du pingouin. Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres…

_Jane pourquoi m'offrez vous ce pingouin ? s'étonna Lisbon

_Ca ne vous fait pas plaisir ? J'ai pensez à vous en le voyant, ajouta t'il très fier de lui

_Ca me fait très plaisir d'apprendre que vous pensez à moi à la vue d'un pingouin…mais qu'est ce que vous attendez exactement de moi ?

Jane fixa Lisbon, toujours de bon humeur mais inspectant le visage de sa patronne

_C'est très intéressant, ajouta t'il, le fait que vous pensiez que je vous offre un cadeau par intérêt. Uniquement par intérêt…personnel je veux dire.

Lisbon fixa son consultant et réfléchie. Après tout ! Pourquoi pas ? Jane avait souvent une idée derrière la tête mais il pouvait parfois être sincère et généreux. Qui plus est, il avait pas mal de dette envers elle !

Lisbon sourit et le remercia avant de poser la boule de verre sur son bureau

_Ah alors il vous plait finalement…

La jeune femme sourit mais ne releva pas les yeux faisant mine d'être intéressée par son papier. Elle sentit le regard de son ami sur elle et entendit son pas s'éloigné.

_Au fait Lisbon, je pense qu'on va avoir un petit souci avec Monsieur Law

_Je le savais ! s'écria Lisbon comme si elle venait de gagner un jeu, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait Jane que je dois réparer ?

La jeune femme sourit encore à ce souvenir…Il l'avait souvent mise en boule mais étrangement elle ne regrettait aucun de ces moments.

Quelques instants après qu'il ne soit sorti de son bureau, il avait ouvert la porte et ajouter

_Ceci dit je n'ai pas besoin d'une plainte pour penser à vous Lisbon.

La jeune femme l'avait simplement fixé attendant qu'il referme la porte. A ce moment là elle avait été agréablement surprise mais elle ne réalisait que maintenant l'impacte de cette phrase sur elle.

Ce vide, elle ne l'avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Et ce bonheur invisible, cette toile qui s'était tissée au cours de ses trois dernières années…elle commençait à peine à l'entrapercevoir. Elle voyait ce qu'elle venait de perdre.

Elle réalisa que personne depuis son père, ne lui avait manqué à ce point. Elle n'avait jamais…aimé à ce point. Et sans doute n'aimerait-elle jamais plus…comme ça. Sans doute ne se sentirait-elle plus vraiment vivante.

Lisbon reposa la boule sur son bureau en la fixant toujours. Elle se sentie en colère contre elle-même. Les seules personnes qui avaient vraiment eu une place importante dans sa vie, elle les avait abandonnées, elle avait été incapable de les sauver…

D'un geste de la main elle fit rouler la boule qui sauta su bureau et vint s'écraser sur le sol, dispersant l'eau au sol…

* * *

><p>Dans le ciel étoilée apparurent des fissures comme si une vitre invisible venait de se brisée.<p>

Jane eut à peine le temps de l'observer que le ciel lui tomba sur la terre en cristaux invisibles se crachant sur le sable et l'eau en bruit de verre.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa famille pour voir si elles n'avaient rien, mais elle n'étaient pas apeurées.

Jane fixa sa femme puis sa fille et il lui sembla comprendre ce qu'elles avaient voulus lui dire.

Les fins cristaux de verres se transformèrent en fines gouttelettes de pluie qui agitaient la mer et menaçaient de faire couler le pingouin.

Un faible murmure s'éleva de cette tempête. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur cette voix.

C'était une voix de femme. Une voix familière. Une chaleur lui envahie la poitrine lorsqu'il reconnue ce timbre. Mais ce n'était pas un murmure, c'était de sourdes lamentations…des pleurs.

Quelque chose de douloureux lui empoigna la poitrine par surprise. Paradoxalement à cette chaleur, il eut une boule dans la gorge et fut envahi d'une tristesse soudaine.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et fixa le pingouin qui coulait, la réponse lui semblait aussi évidente que deux et deux font quatre

_Lisbon !

Il contempla l'horizon avec des yeux nouveaux, comme si sa collègue se trouvait de l'autre côté. Malgré son bonheur d'être avec sa famille, il ressentait douloureusement l'absence de son ancienne coéquipière. Son absence et également, d'une certaine façon, sa présence prés de lui.

Il ressentait sa souffrance, l'imaginait et ne désirait pas qu'elle ressente cela. Il se sentait responsable d'elle… Il n'était plus aussi serein.

Ravalant sa salive, il baissa légèrement la tête embêté.

Jane sentit la main de sa femme sur son épaule et soupira.

_C'est de cette façon que vous êtes relié au monde des vivants ? C'est quoi, un espèce de monde parallèle ?

_On peut dire ça. Ce n'est pas exactement le paradis. C'est une sorte de purgatoire dont le décor varie en fonction de la personne. Nos sentiments, nos peurs et nos devoirs ainsi que nos souvenirs se manifestent à nous pour un travail d'auto-jugement.

_Et qu'est ce que ca signifie selon toi ? Que je m'en veux d'abandonné Lisbon ?

_Tu as répondu toi-même à la question Patrick. Lisbon constitue de toute évidence un lien très fort qui te rattache à la terre. Si ce n'était pas le cas nous ne serions pas ici…

Il se retourna vers sa femme et la fixa intensément, inquiet de ce qu'elle interprétait et de ce qu'elle sous entendait

_Je t'aime Angela

Elle sourit et après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur ses lèvres elle répondit

_Qui t'a demandé de choisir ?

_Je reste avec vous maintenant

La jeune femme soupira et baissa les yeux d'un air embêtés. La voix de Charlotte la rappela à l'ordre

_Maman, il faut faire vite, il va se mettre en retard, après il sera trop tard

_Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, déclara t'il décidé. La vie passera pour elle comme…

_Comme elle a passé pour toi ? se moqua Angela avec un léger sourire, les choses ne sont pas forcément ce qu'on voudrait qu'elles soient. On ne peut pas toujours tout expliquer.

_Pourquoi vous retrouver si c'est pour repartir ? Je suis mort et nous sommes réunis je…

_Patrick l'unique raison pour laquelle Charlotte et moi sommes restés durant toutes ces années dans cet endroit c'est parce que nous avions peur pour toi. La chose qui nous empêchait de partir c'était notre inquiétude pour toi. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu…

_Qui ça ?

Elle ne répondit et sourit.

_Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir d'aimer une autre personne. Surtout pas. Un souvenir n'en n'efface pas un autre. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on aime une nouvelle personne qu'on n'a pas aimé l'autre, et qu'au fond on ne l'aime plus. C'est un peu compliqué de t'expliquer tout cela, mais l'amour ici est différent des relations amoureuses sur terre. Sur terre, notre besoin de reconnaissance et de se sentir aimer nécessite une certaine monogamie. Ici, nous avons une conception différente de l'amour. Alors n'aies surtout pas peur de me trahir. De nous trahir. Et n'abandonnes pas ceux qui ont besoin de toi…

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire, les yeux brillants malgré tout

_Tu ne m'as pas convaincu

Angela le fixa et se recula légèrement. Elle soupira et fit une légère moue déçue. Il l'observa durant un instant, réfléchir puis elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena jusqu'à l'entrée d'une grotte.

_Sans poser de question il la suivit et lorsqu'ils sortirent de la grotte, les parois humides de la pierre se transformèrent en mur blanc portant des vitres. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce rectangulaire dans laquelle un bureau remplis de dossier soutenait une jeune femme brune dont le visage était caché par ses mains.

Jane resta figé sur le seuil du bureau et regarda Lisbon avec un mal aise. Malgré sa décision il n'était pas insensible à cette image et il sentait déjà son cœur se serré. Angela entra et vint aux côtés de la jeune femme. D'un geste protecteur elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et releva les yeux vers Jane.

_Elles ont besoin de toi papa, ajouta une petite voix cristalline qui le fit légèrement sursauter

_Elles ?

_Lisbon et Emma

_Lisbon et Emma ?

Charlotte et Angela n'eurent pas le temps de répondre à sa question que la porte du bureau de Lisbon s'ouvrit

_Boss…je tombe peut être au mauvais moment ? demanda Cho

Lisbon releva la tête et Jane aperçut les yeux rougis et la pâleur de la jeune femme. Aussitôt la douleur qui lui empoignait la poitrine comme une petite sourie se fit beaucoup plus intense. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état. Quelque chose l'attirait à elle, le ramenait vers elle, tant qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse…

Il comprit alors tout le sens de ce que venait de lui dire Solène sur ceux qui nous rattachaient à ce monde parallèle au paradis.

Mais qui était Emma ? Son cœur sursauta légèrement à la pensée que peut être… « Lisbon et Emma »…et si elles faisaient référence à un avenir ? D'où la nécessité de revenir ?

L'image s'effaça pour devenir une paroi sombre et humide. Il sortit seul de la grotte et rejoignit Angela et Charlotte dans le champ prés du chêne.

_Pourquoi dois je revenir et vous deviez partir ?

_Sans doute aurait ce été trop difficile pour nous de revenir ? Peut être n'étions pas destinées, peut être…que c'est simplement comme ça

_Je n'arrive pas à mes satisfaire de cette réponse même si je sais que c'est probablement la seule…

_Nous devons simplement partir chacun de notre côtés, mais on se retrouvera.

_Oh fait ! lança Mary, ce n'est pas une raison pour te mettre à croire le premier soit disant médium que tu croiseras

Il fronça les sourcils avec un sourcil amusé par ce paradoxe

_Celui qui te dit qu'il a un don et peu voir n'importe qui, et qui en plus te fait le coup de la boule de cristal, ne voit rien du tout. Tu as vu le lien qui t'as rattaché à Lisbon, c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Il suffit de penser très fort que la personne n'est pas morte pour être médium.

_Compris.

_Et surtout, si en prime on te demande l'addition !

Il sourit à nouveau avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Angela. Elle lui renvoya son regard et lui sourit avant de s'approcher et de l'embrasser. Il répondit au baiser et l'intensifia. Elle s'écarta légèrement, laissa quelques minutes son front contre le sien avant de le pousser vers la grotte gentiment.

D'abord surprit, il vit l'entrée de la grotte se refermée doucement tandis que sa femme et sa fille lui souriait dans le champ de blé. Répondant à leur sourire il eut le temps de leur adresser un signe avant de ne plus pouvoir les voir…

Lorsqu'il fut dans l'obscurité complète, il sentit de nouveau la sensation de picotement et de douleur l'envahir avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

* * *

><p><em>Plus que deux petits chapitres maximum avant la fin courage ! ^^<em>


	6. Chapter 13

_Bonjour ! Merci pour les commentaires ! Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Comment vous se passer les retrouvailles entre Lisbon et Jane ? Quel lien y'a t il entre John le Rouge et Cassandra ? Quel lien y'a t il entre Emma et Jane ? Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p>Tandis qu'a l'accueil de l'hôpital Binet de Californie, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux accompagnait un homme d'une trentaine d'années pour se renseigner sur la localisation du corps de leur ami, deux étages plus bas, une jeune femme qui s'approchait de la trentaine passait son badge d'employée à l'entrée d'une salle sombre et froide.<p>

Nikie avait 29 ans et venait de finir ses études de médecine. La jeune femme désirait travailler dans les enquêtes criminelles dans les labos et venait d'accepter un contrat de deux ans en tant qu' « apprentie » légiste.

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le bureau où elle s'empara d'un bloc remplis de formulaires et de papiers. Nikie ouvrit son stylo et se servit du bout comme d'un cure dent qu'elle mâchouillait tout en réfléchissant. Minutieuse et sérieuse. Bien qu'elle ne fut pas totalement à l'aise seule dans cet endroit elle commençait à s'habituer à l'ambiance morbide, aux odeurs, a la vue, et à tout sentiments de dégoût.

Mais à ce sentiment, qu'on ne chassait jamais totalement, un nouveau sentiment s'emparait d'elle : le stress. Son boss s'était absenté pour la soirée et elle se retrouvait seule, chargée de numéroter, de décrire, soigner et enregistrer chacun des cadavres qui venaient d'arriver.

Après quoi elle devrait les classer et préparer, par exigence des différentes compagnies, ceux qui seraient envoyés aux pompes funèbres, réclamés par les familles, et ceux dont la destinés étaient de servir de donneur d'organes ou encore de sujets d'études pour les facultés de médecine.

Cela demandait une certaine rigueur car, bien qu'habituer à la vue de cadavres, le personnel du service funéraire préférait que ceux ci soit nettoyés, surtout lorsque ces derniers étaient morts dans des circonstances assez dures physiquement.

Tous les hôpitaux n'offraient pas ce genre de service, mais le directeur de l'hôpital Binet estimait que c'était un bon argument de « vente ».

Nikie sortit du bureau et revint vers la rangée de tiroirs gris argentés, couleur froide qui rajoutait un peu plus de glauque à l'aspect de son métier. En réalité, ce n'était pas tant les cadavres qui lui faisait froid dans le dos que toutes les ambiances et tous les objets qu'on associait à la mort. Pour elle c'était cela qui rendait a mort si... effrayante. L'enfermement, la solitude, la pâleur, le traitement comme un morceau de viande, les tombes scellées, les habits noirs...

La jeune femme releva une feuille et chercha le tiroir étiqueté au numéro 328. Lorsqu'elle le trouva elle l'ouvrit et tira un grand coup. Tandis qu'elle cochait une case de la check liste de sa feuille, un corps enveloppé dans un tissu arriva derrière elle.

Comme s'il s'agissait de chercher un saladier dans un tiroir de sa cuisine ou un dossier lambda dans un tiroir de son bureau, la jeune femme se retourna et ouvrit la fermeture éclaire du tissu. Tenant son bloc d'une main elle inspecta le corps.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine ou quarantaines d'années. Pas d'autres blessures apparentes qu'une cicatrice sur le torse légèrement au dessus de la poitrine. Les cicatrices étaient récentes probablement effectué par les chirurgiens qui avaient sans doute tentés de le sauver car Nikie ne reconnaissait pas la griffe de son supérieur.

Avant de refermer le tissu, la jeune femme chercha sur son papier le numéro 328 pour voir quelles étaient les causes de la mort et savoir s'il y avait besoin ou pas de pratiquer une autopsie plus sérieuse. Dans quel cas elle devrait le sortir et s'équiper en gants et en matériel.

328 : Jane Patrick : Blessure par balles. Pas d'autres blessures mortelles.

Bien ! Elle n'aurait qu'à attendre les consignes et se renseigner après des proches pour savoir si elle le rangeait dans la catégorie donneur d'organes.

Nikie griffonna quelque notes sur son papiers et posant son bloc elle commença à refermer le sac...

* * *

><p>Une douleur le réveilla au niveau de la poitrine et il lui sembla que ses narines, sa gorge et ses poumons étaient en feu. Il sentit un léger picotement au dessus de la poitrine et la sensation de douleur et d'engourdissement fut rapidement remplacée par le froid.<p>

Il avait du mal à respirer et sentait son cœur battre lentement. Ses doigts et ses pieds étaient gelés et il sentait à peine ses jambes. Il eut ainsi beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, la lumière, pourtant faible de la pièce, lui brûla les yeux un court instant lui extirpant un petit cri de douleur qui s'exprima en un bref grognement.

Aussitôt ses oreilles, qui le meurtrissaient déjà de sons intérieurs tels les battements de cœur, et extérieur en petit bruits réguliers et stridents désagréables, furent envahies par un son beaucoup plus violent et strident qui lui donna le tourni.

Cherchant l'origine de ce bruit, Jane ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et il discerna une vague silhouette qu'il devina comme féminine vu le timbre de la voix. De secondes en secondes, les contours de la silhouette s'affinèrent et il discerna une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, peut être moins.

_ S'il vous plaît, murmura t'il vaguement en amenant faiblement ses mains à ses oreilles et en fronçant les sourcils douloureusement, pourriez vous baisser d'un ton ou deux ?

_ Oh merde ! Oh merde ! Merde ! Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive à moi ? Il faut qu'il y ait un cadavre qui se relève pour que ça me tombe dessus ! Continua t'elle d'une petite voix.

Tandis qu'il reprenait petit à petit ses esprits et possession de son corps, Jane chercha à s'appuyer pour se relever légèrement. La descente était beaucoup plus douloureuse que mourir. Il s'était senti glisser et arriver dans un univers merveilleux où il se sentait bien, paisible et rempli d'une chaleur innommable. Ici, il avait mal et froid. Si froid ! Il était gelé et il commençait à avoir peur que cette étudiante ou stagiaire peut importe, prise de panique, ne referme le tiroir et le laisse mourir de froid avant de reprendre elle même ses esprits.

_ Comment...Comment vous vous appelez ? Articula t'il dans un son sourd et haché

_ Ni...Ni..Nikie. Nikie. Nii …

_ Nikie c'est ça ?

La stagiaire, légèrement en recul, hocha la tête. Ses bras étaient comme soudés le long de son corps et elle jouaient avec ses doigts nerveusement. Elle n'avait pas même penser à ramasser son bloc. Elle avait l'allure d'une fille d'une dizaine d'années en face du monstre du placard.

_ Nikie. Je suis désolé de mettre imposer à vous de cette manière mais, puis je vous demander de m'aider ? Demanda t'il sans s'énerver mais avec difficultés bien que sa voix s'améliora légèrement

La jeune stagiaire ne répondit pas et le regarda d'un air apeuré. Les bras toujours soudés au corps, elle n'était plus aussi fixe et faisait de minuscule pas d'avant en arrière, hésitante.

_ Je vous en serai vraiment très reconnaissant, ajouta t 'il dans une plainte, j'ai un peu froid.

* * *

><p>Nikie refermait le tiroir lorsque deux coups la firent sursauter. La jeune femme se remit un instant de ces émotions avant de sortir du bureau et d'ouvrir aux deux inconnus qui se présentèrent à elle un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années et une femme aux longs cheveux roux du même âge.<p>

Leurs visages étaient graves et ils avaient un air fatigués. Quelque chose disait à Nikie que ceux là étaient des proches qui voulaient rendre un dernier hommage à une victime.

_ Oui vous désirez ?

_ Nous sommes des proches de Patrick Jane. On a indiquer que son corps avait été transposé ici il y a quelques heures...

Van Pelt observa un léger mouvement de recul et de surprise lorsque Rigsby prononça le nom de Jane, mais à présent, la surprise avait laissé place à la gêne.

_ C'est exacte mais...euh...on viens de le remonter au 3é étage

_ Pardon ? S'exclama Rigsby

_ Oui croyez moi je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'annoncer ça... ici.

Nikie finit sa phrase en jetant un petit coup d'œil aux tiroirs qui se situaient derrières les deux agents.

_ Je ne comprend pas... continua confuse Van Pelt qui n'osait croire ce qu'insinuait ce transfert

_ Sur ce point vous n'êtes pas la seule je vous assure ! Théoriquement une demie heure aprés l'arrêt cardiaque la personne est déclarée comme décédé. Dans l'heure qui suit, si possibilité il y a, un neurologue s'assure de la mort cérébrale. L'électroencéphalogramme et l'électrocardiogramme étaient à plat. Ca faisait quatre heures déjà qu'il était dans un tiroir conservé au froid...C'est vraiment un cas inexplicable.

_Jane a l'art de revenir quand on ne l'attend pas, s'amusa Rigsby heureux de cette nouvelle , les juges vont hésiter à voter la peine de mort aprés ça !

_De quoi accroitre un peu plus sa célébrité... termina Van Pelt

_La peine de mort ? S'inquiéta la jeune stagiaire, c'est un criminel ?

_Euh... oui et non, ajouta Rigsby

_Ne vous en faites pas, la rassura Van Pelt, nous avons travaillé pendant 3 ans avec lui et je vous certifie qu'il n'est pas dangereux

_Si vous le dites

Devant le manque d'assurance dans le ton de la stagiaire à cette réponse, Rigsby coupa court à la conversation.

_Pourriez vous nous informer du numéro de la chambre dans lequel il a été transféré s'il vous plait ?

* * *

><p>Jane fut soulagé de constater que même en vie, les souvenirs de son bref passage dans l'au delà ne s'étaient pas éffacés. Il avait été encore plus heureux lorsque les médecins lui avaient confirmés, de manière indirect, que tout ce qu'il avait vu, senti et toucher n'était pas un rêve. En effet depuis plus de cinq heures maintenant il n'avait aucune activité cérébrale. Son éléctroencéphalogramme n'était même pas suffisament forte pour considéré son état comme comateu. Le neurologue, medecin éminent en la matière, professeur et reconnu par le comité scientifique, certifiait que son cerveau n'aurait même pas pus produire assez d'énergie electrique pour atteindre l'aire contenant les souvenir et créer des images.<p>

Mais cela, il lui avait dit en douce, car lorsqu'on avait redemander à Jane ce qu'il avait vu ou senti durant cette période, s'il avait vu son corps ou un tunnel, le mentalist avait choisis de mentir. Certes son aventure aurait probablement alimenté le débat de l'au delà, mais les non croyants continueraient de ne pas croire en l'au delà et les croyants n'en seraient que plus croyants. Son témoignage ne changerait pas le monde ou si peu. De plus, il avait été médiatisé pendant des années comme médium après la mort de John le Rouge et son procès, les médias s'empareraient sûrement de cet incident pour spéculer une mise en scène spectaculaire en son avantage...

Peu importait donc que le monde sache ce qu'il avait vécu. Il était scientifiquement impossible qu'il ait rêvé. C'était donc bien autre chose. Et cela, loin de lui faire peur, le rassurait et le remplissait de curiosité. Une curiosité qu'il avait transmise au neurologue qui, bien que n'appartenant à aucune religion officiellement, constatait secrètement de plus en plus de témoignages troublants et concordants. Cet intérêt, il le gardait pour ses propres convictions et pour son imagination scientifique sur des lois régissant cet univers.

Après tout pourquoi faire tant d'histoires ? S'il n'y avait rien, nous ne le saurions jamais. Et s'il y avait quelque chose, sans doute les lois régissant cet univers nous échappent elles et nous échapperont toujours. Peut être que s'il y a un Dieu, il estime que ce secret doit rester secret... pour mieux savourer la vie.

Quelque part, au plus profond de lui, il était serein. Etait ce une sorte de foi qu'il avait trouvé à travers ce voyage forcé ? Et la foi en quoi ? En la vie ? En un au delà ? En la certitude que quelque part, sa famille vivait toujours et ne lui en voulait pas ?

Peut être un peu de tout çela !

Il sourit en pensant que si désormais, l'envie lui prenez de reprendre son activité de « médium », il serait sans doute meilleur qu'il ne l'avait été au cours de toute sa carrière mais...Il n'en n'avait plus envie.

Il n'était plus certain qu'encourager les gens à vouloir garder un contact avec les morts était la meilleure chose à faire pour aider. Lui ça l'aidait à vivre, ca il ne le remettait pas en cause. Mais sans doute, en étant honnête, vaudrait il mieux apprendre aux gens à vivre en laissant les morts partir. Garder contact n'aidait en rien à faire un travail de deuil : c'était comme s'enfermer dans une salle remplis de photos souvenir et passer le restant de sa vie à se remémorer douloureusement le passé.

«_ Il n'est pas question d'oublier. Ce qu'il faut apprendre c'est à se souvenir tout en conservant sa liberté à l'égard du passé_ » ( Aldous Huxley)

Où avait il lu ça déjà ? Peut importe. Mais voilà qui résumait assez bien sa réfléxion.

_ Jolie ton tour ! S'exclama une voix masculine familière, c'est sans doute le plus brillant tour de passe passe que tu nous auras fait

Jane fixa ses amis et sourit de ce petit compliment taquin. Il avait déjà moins froid mais la présence de ses collègues apportait un peu plus de chaleurs.

Le mentalist était aussi heureux de les revoir qu'eux. La différence était que ces dernières heures lui étaient apparues comme immesurables dans le temps et merveilleuses. Il s'était senti bien et c'était probablement le meilleur souvenir qu'il avait de toute sa vie. Les mêmes heures avaient été au contraire très pénibles pour ses collègues et il s'en rendait compte, se sentant un peu coupable malgré lui.

Il ne leur raconta pas plus qu'aux médecins son aventure. Un instant son regard se porta sur Van Pelt. La jeune femme lui avait tellement fait de sermon sur l'Au Delà qu'il était peut être injuste qu'elle ne sache rien et qu'au contraire ses croyances s'effondrent. D'un autre côtés, il n'était pas sur que ses convictions ne soient pas entièrement fondées sur une simple éducation religieuse. Et comment pourrait il exactement lui décrire tout ce que lui avait appris sa fille ? La vérité pouvait soit créer une illumination, soit un déniement brutal. Le temps ferait son œuvre et il décida d'amener progressivement la conversation quand l'occasion se présenterait...

En attendant, il ne répondit ni « rien », ni « quelque chose », il dit « je ne me souviens pas, c'est confus ».

Van Pelt et Rigsby l'informèrent de tout ce qui s'était passer depuis son attaque. Lisbon fonçant dans la foule, seule, après avoir repérer le tireur. L'interrogatoire de Cassandra. Leurs recherches dans l'enquête. La réaction de la presse. Et puis...le coup de fil de l'hôpital... la réaction de Lisbon...

Jane sourit vaguement en réalisant que même avant cette attaque, sa coéquipière et amie n'avait jamais envisager un avenir dans lequel il mourrait, même avec la menace de la peine fatale qu'envisageaient ses juges.

Les faits relatés par ses amis concordaient bien avec la vision qu'il avait eu de Lisbon, pleurant dans son bureau. Avant de s'effondrer, sans doute avait elle chercher à se réfugier dans son travail. Il était presque honteux d'être heureux par cette perspective il avait de l'importance pour sa patronne, et pas qu'en tant que consultant.

Pour la première fois, cette douce sensation de chaleur, ne s'accompagna d'aucune gêne, d'aucun doute... au contraire elle avait un nouveau goût. Il était décidément sorti plus serein de cette mésaventure. Quelle ironie de penser qu'en cherchant à le tuer, cette Cassandra l'avait au contraire ressuscité !

Il commençait à réaliser que la chose dont il avait le plus besoin, durant toute ses années, n'étaient pas tant de tuer John le Rouge que de pouvoir faire un réel adieu à sa famille...

Maintenant. Seulement maintenant, il était fin prêt pour repartir sur un nouveau départ.

Lisbon ! C'était la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'il imaginait l'avenir. Cette soudaine sérénité s'accompagna d'une nouvelle crainte, d'une peur mais qui ne fait pas mal. Une chose était sure, c'est que dans son prochain avenir il y aurait Lisbon. Ce qu'il ignorait encore c'était de quelle façon...

Car s'il se sentait envahir d'un nouveau sentiment, ou plutôt d'une évolution de sentiment, d'une élévation de puissance d'une chaleur déjà présente, l'avenir était incertain. Il partait dans une nouvelle aventure.

La voix de sa fille résonna dans sa tête « Lisbon et Emma ». Il sourit a cette pensée et l'avenir lui fit moins peur. Non il ne les abandonnerait pas. Ni l'une, ni l'autre. Il prendrait le temps mais il y parviendrait. Il en avait fait la promesse avec joie lorsqu'il avait vu le consentement et même le désire de Solène dans cette direction...

Et puis...

Soudain...

_A ce moment là on a apprit que ladite Cassandra s'appelait en fait Emma. Emma Daemon.

Le visage de Jane devint soudainement grave et il fut comme sortit d'une transe. Il sursauta presque au nom d'Emma et regarda Rigsby avec le même regard qu'il arborait lorsqu'il avait demander à Lisbon de se servir du portable de Craig pour appeler John le Rouge.

_ Cassandra ? Cassandra celle qui m'a tirée dessus s'appelle Emma ?

_ C'est ça, confirma Rigsby intrigué par la réaction brutale de Jane, il y a un problème ?

Jane ne répondit pas mais en fut tout retourné. Son cœur accéléra et la sérénité qui le dominait fit place à l'incompréhension.

Il se remémora la requête de Solène et Mary. Pourquoi vouloir aider son propre assassin ? En quoi avait elle besoin de lui ? Lisbon d'accord mais...

Il fut un peu déçu de sa méprise. Il s'était imaginer un avenir avec Lisbon et pensait fortement qu'Emma n'existait pas... pas encore.

Mais la déception fit place à a curiosité et au devoir. Il avait fait une promesse et nul doute que si Mary et Solène avaient voulu qu'il aide Emma, ce n'était pas par méprise ou hasard. Quant à Lisbon, peut être, qu'il devait vivre pour l'aider à voir la vérité sur Emma...

* * *

><p>Cela faisait un petit quart d'heure que Lisbon se trouvait face à Cassandra, ou plutôt Emma, et qu'à l'aide du docteur Miller qui avait eu la jeune femme sous sa responsabilité, cherchait à comprendre comment John le Rouge avait pus embobiner cette jeune femme.<p>

Si l'avis de ses collègues avait quelque peu changer à la nouvelle de la double identité d'Emma, Lisbon, elle, était toujours aussi en colère. Cette adolescente détraquée avait mis à mort un homme, elle était dangereuse. Peut importait quelle enfant elle avait été un jour, John le Rouge l'avait tuée mentalement et avait laissé derrière lui une meurtrière dangereuse qu'elle devait arrêter.

Mais elle le savait, les juges ne verraient peut être pas les choses sous cet angle et la gamine n'était pas bête. C'est pourquoi Lisbon cherchait à extirper l'argument qui la ferait condamner comme il se doit pour le meurtre de Jane.

Lisbon ne vit pas Jane entrer discrètement et avancer vers elles. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Cassandra qui pâlie et se redressa légèrement.

_ Pardon de vous interrompre si brutalement. Patrick Jane, j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser si ca ne vous pose pas de problème…

Jane tendit ainsi une main en direction de Cassandra, un grand sourire aux lèvres, courtois.

En entendant la voix du consultant, Lisbon pâlie. Elle avait du mal à y croire et se demandait si ce n'était pas encore une illusion, un délire dû à un manque qui commençait à lui peser. Mais la réaction et le regard de Cassandra lui indiqua qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle n'était pas la seule à entendre cette voix à côté d'elle.

La jeune femme, troublée, ne sut comment réagir…ce qu'elle devait ressentir. De la colère, de la joie… On venait de lui annoncer la mort de son ami. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à prendre sur elle et à se retenir ne pas égorger Cassandra. Elle venait tout juste de réaliser qu'il avait compté plus pour elle qu'un simple ami et malgré cela, elle s'était faite à l'idée que c'était trop tard. Qu'elle devrait vivre avec ce sentiment amer de culpabilité et de douleur. Et voilà que, il arrivait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il la troublait.

C'était trop d'événements contradictoires pour elle. Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire le point. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien. Elle ne s'était préparer à rien : ni aux événements, ni à ses sentiments soudains. Elle avait un peu peur et cette peur se manifesta sous forme d'une colère, d'un agacement à l'égard de son collègue.

Elle serra les poings et les dents lentement, un regard noir à l'encontre de Jane, elle tourna la tête vers lui.

_ Jane ! laissa t'elle échapper plus surprise qu'en colère

Il tourna la tête vers elle et la regarda avant de retourner vers Cassandra

_ Euh pardon, si ca ne LA dérange pas…

Il se retourna de nouveau vers Lisbon et tout en la fixant comme si rien n'était, comme si c'était un jour ordinaire ajouta :

_ Est-ce que je peux vous l'emprunter deux petites minutes ?

Lisbon fut un instant bouche bée. Malgré sa volonté de lui en vouloir d'avoir saccagé son interrogatoire avec sa manie d'entrer sans prévenir, son cœur ne cessait de battre à mesure qu'elle réalisait qu'il ETAIT vraiment en vie. Ce soulagement lui ramena sa peur récente et il se forma une boule dans sa gorge, ses yeux devinrent brillants.

_ Lisbon ?

La jeune femme détourna la tête confuse et un peu honteuse de ce soudain mal aise et cette soudaine nervosité.

_ Non ! Je n'ai pas finis Jane !

_ Je sais mais si vous permettez je crois avoir un élément nouveau…s'il vous plait

Lisbon ne regarda pas Jane et secoua la tête.

_ Cassandra, regardez moi. Vous avez tout intérêt à répondre à MES …

_ Emma, sans doute n'ais je pas été un modèle, et j'ai horreur de tuer même si je ne regrette pas d'avoir tué cet homme là.

Cassandra réagie légèrement lorsque Jane l'appela Emma mais elle tourna le regard et fixa la table lorsqu'il finit sa phrase.

_ N'essayez pas de me manipuler, vous n'y arriverez pas. Il m'a prévenu…je connais tout de vous. Je sais exactement comment vous arriver à récupérer des informations

_ Je n'essaye pas de vous manipuler. Vous n'avez qu'à me regarder pour voir que je vous parle honnêtement

La jeune femme douta et lentement ramena son regard, craintif derrière une certaine fierté teintée de mépris à l'égard de Jane.

_ Ce que vous ne comprenez pas c'est que votre vie ne se serait pas améliorer même s'il avait été encore en vie

_ Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Nous allions partir et changer de vie. On avait plus de points en commun que vous ne le pensez !

_ J'espère pour vous que non, continua Jane d'une voix calme

Cassandra eut un sourire cynique. Lisbon regarda tour à tour Jane et Cassandra. Elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

Jane repensa au jour où il avait tuer John le Rouge. Il repensa à leur dialogue. Longtemps il n'avait pas compris pour quelle raison il lui avait dit vouloir changer d'identité. Etait ce simplement pour le narguer ou parce qu'il sentait que son identité allait être révéler ?

Maintenant une autre hypothèse s'ouvrait à lui. Et Emma en était la solution. Une chose était néanmoins sure, peu importait la raison pour laquelle il s'était servie de cette jeune femme, ce n'était certainement pas par amour. Restait donc à savoir que devait être le rôle d'Emma !

_ Pour me pûnir de l'avoir insulté aux médias, John le Rouge a tuer ma famille et s'est ensuite caché, jouant aux chats et à la souris…Emma, je suis persuader que son désir de partir avec vous était uniquement programmé…

_ Je vous l'ai dit, Monsieur Jane, s'énerva la jeune femme, nous avions plus en communs que vous ne le pensez !

_ Et vous m'aviez en commun ?

_ Non ! Vous vous êtes trouver sur mon chemin à l'instant où votre doits à appuyer sur la détente ! Trois fois de suite !

_ Je suppose qu'avant cela, vous connaissiez mon nom non ? Il s'amusait tellement à nous narguer que vous avait du entendre parler de…

_ De temps à autres. Mais contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire, vous n'étiez pas le principal sujet de conversation…contrairement à vous, je suppose

A cette dernière remarque elle jeta un coup d'œil d'approbation vers Lisbon.

_ Vous connaissiez comme…comme des parents…Jane eut un peu de mal à imaginer…et malgré cela il ne vous parlait jamais de ce qu'il faisait ? Des MEURTRES qu'il commettait ?

_ Non ! Nous parlions essentiellement d'art et de philosophie.

Voyez vous ça ! pensa t'il. Inspirant discrètement il chercha à contrôler la colère qui l'envahissait et repensa de toutes ses forces à la promesse faite à sa famille. A la nouvelle promesse…

_ Emma…

_ Cassandra ! Je m'appelle Cassandra !

_ Euh non. Vous ne vous en rappelez peut être pas mais votre mère vous a appeler Emma. Emma Daemon…

_ Ce nom ne signifie plus rien pour moi !

_ Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui vous fait rejeter ce prénom ? Que reprochez-vous à votre mère ?

La jeune femme avait elle aussi les yeux brillants et serrait les dents.

_ Rien.

_ Pourtant, vous semblez l'avoir assassinée

_ C'est faux ! Ce meurtre n'était pas celui de ma mère !

_ Ah …ah oui vous avez raison pardonnez moi. Dit il souriant, c'est celui de votre mère adoptive

_ Officiellement. Officieusement je n'étais rien de plus qu'une danseuse de plus qu'elle payait en la logeant et qui lui rapportait !

_ Et avant cela ? Avant votre adoption vous vous appeliez bien Emma Daemon n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui…mais ce nom n'existe plus. Si vous en saviez tellement sur moi vous sauriez que je n'ai pas tué ma mère ! Elle est morte sous mes yeux !

Jane ne sourit pas. Il savait parfaitement cela par le biais de Sophie Miller qui l'avait brieffer sur l'histoire d'Emma. Ce qu'il cherchait lui, c'était à faire avouer à la jeune femme sa propre histoire autrement dit…à se la rappeler. A se rappeler exactement de sa première véritable rencontre avec John le rouge.

_ Désolé. Ajouta-t-il. Comment est elle morte ?

_ Je n'ai que très peu d'image de ce moment là. Lisez mon dossier vous saurez que je ne m'en souviens pas.

_ Vous mentez !

_ Je ne me souviens pas

_ Vous mentez et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte. Vous vous en rappelez et c'est justement ça qui vous a perturber et qui vous a rendu si manipulable. C'est pour cette raison, uniquement pour cette raison, qu'il vous a gardé en vie auprès de lui. Vous le recherchiez et il l'a su. Et vous étiez sur le point de tout nous raconter. Il a donc cherché à vous tuer et à vous approcher. Et lorsqu'il vous a rencontrée il à vu en vous un bien meilleur moyen de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ce que je me demande c'est ce qu'il a vu en vous…

_ Vous êtes paranoïaque. Je suis désolé pour votre famille, mais ce n'était pas l'homme que vous vous imaginiez !

_ Moi si. Vous non. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes gouts c'est lui qui vous la suggéré et vous a fait devenir l'arme humaine qu'il désirait. Jeune, volontaire, traumatisée, et honnête. De quoi attendrir la police…

_ Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Vous faites pitié sérieusement !

_ Jane ! Je peux vous parler un instant ?

_ Non pas maintenant Lisbon

_ Ce n'était pas une question.

Jane quitta difficilement Cassandra des yeux et regarda Lisbon. Son visage était dur et déterminé. Ce n'était pas le moment de mettre de l'eau dans le gaz. Pour une raison inconnue, la jeune femme lui en voulait. S'il voulait bien accomplir sa « mission », il devait absolument être en confiance avec Lisbon. Une équipe se doit d'avoir une complicité et ne pas avoir de désaccord.

Il suivit la jeune femme hors de la salle d'interrogatoire et se posta devant elle.

_ Dehors ! dit elle froidement en désignant le couloir

_ Lisbon j'étais en train de lui faire avouer

_ Vous n'avez RIEN a faire dans cet interrogatoire, officiellement vous êtes prisonnier !

_ Reconnais que j'ai eu raison d'interrompre ton interrogatoire. Tu faisais fausse route !

_ Très bien ! Donnez moi l'infos que vous avez et laissez moi finir seule cet interrogatoire

_ Mais je n'ai rien de plus que ce que j'ai dit

_ Vous avez dit le contraire à Cassandra

_ C'était du bluff. Ca a plutôt l'air de marcher d'ailleurs. Laisse-moi faire Lisbon, et je te prouverai que cette jeune femme ne doit pas être en prison. Elle doit être aidé c'est une victime de John le Rouge tout comme moi je l'ai été.

_ Premièrement ! Pourquoi vous mettez vous à me tutoyer ? Deuxièmement ! Je vous rappelle qu'elle vous a …

Lisbon détourna rapidement le regard. Bon dieu ! Elle n'arriverait pas à le dire sans ressentir cette affreuse douleur.

_ Qu'elle vous a assassiné…d'une balle en pleine poitrine…

Se détendant, il ressentit trois sentiments différents : le stress dû au besoin de convaincre Lisbon d'aider Cassandra, la peine de la voir dans cet état à l'évocation de sa mort, et la joie pour la même raison. Mais ce fut le stress qui domina. Il devait aider Cassandra, ce serait bête d'en finir comme ça maintenant qu'il avait implanter une graine de doute dans son esprit.

L'histoire de Cassandra, résumé par Sophie Miller : Une petite fille d'une douzaine d'années, jouant à cache cache avec sa mère pour l'embêter, vit un soir sa mère se faire assassiner sous ses yeux. Son père les avait abandonnées deux ans plus tôt suite à une dispute sur la paternité d'Emma. Le tueur était John le Rouge. Terrifiée et choquée, la jeune fille est restée cacher sans bouger ce qui lui à, en quelque sorte, sauver la vie. Il a fallu de nombreux mois à Sophie Miller pour faire déculpabiliser l'enfant qui se sentait responsable de la mort de sa mère. Malheureusement, le choc était trop grand pour qu'elle ne se rappelle du visage du meurtrier.

Lorsqu'elle l'a crut capable de s'adapter à une nouvelle vie, Sophie l'a placé dans une famille d'adoption sous un faux nom. Si le meurtrier apprenait qu'un témoin lui avait échappé, elle craignait qu'il ne cherche à finir le travail. D'autant plus qu'elle en était persuadé, quelque part dans la mémoire d'Emma, se trouvait une info importante pour la police : l'identité du serial killer. Sophie lui avait précisé qu'à l'époque, Jane était encore trop « instable » pour qu'elle lui révèle cette info. Elle ne voulait surtout pas brusquer Emma, cela n'aurait rien arrangé, et elle n'était pas sure que Jane aurait eu cette patiente au vu d'une telle info et de son désir de vengeance.

Quelques années plus tard, quelques mois avant que Jane et elle ne se retrouve dans une enquête policière en rapport avec un professeur en neurologie, son ancienne patiente l'avait recontacté en lui disant qu'elle se rappelait d'un visage. Mais elle ne l'avait plus recontacté. Elle n'était pas venue au rendez vous…il lui a semblé lire dans le ton d'Emma le même désir de vengeance que Jane. Sophie regrettait de ne pas les avoir mis en relation…Sans doute, disait elle, tout cela se serait passé différemment si Emma avait rencontré Jane a ce moment là…

Un an après sa rencontre avec Jane et Lisbon, Sophie avait apprit la mort de la mère adoptive d'Emma, ainsi que celle de sa sœur. La jeune femme avait tenté de faire passer ce meurtre pour un nouveau meurtre du serial killer mais des empreintes avaient été retrouvés sur le corps de la mort adoptive et la position du cadavre indiquer un mouvement de panique.

Enfin, quelques danseuses de sa troupe lui avait confier qu'Emma ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa famille.

Voici donc l'histoire d'Emma et Jane était presque certain que si, John le Rouge n'avait pas assassiner Emma bien qu'elle ait fait passer ces meurtres pour les sien, c'est qu'il y avait une raison. La coïncidence avec le fait qu'Emma ait tenter de l'assassiner lui, deux mois après la mort du serial killer n'en n'était pas une. Maintenant, dans quelle circonstance Emma a-t-elle assassiné sa famille adoptive ? Le serial killer avait il un lien direct, l'influençait il déjà, ce qui expliquerait qu'il ne l'ai pas tuer mais au contraire l'ait cacher ? Ou est il arriver après, récupérant une Emma choquée et appeurée ?

Comment une adolescente, pleine du désir de venger sa famille tuer sous ses yeux, en était elle arriver à devenir son complice ? C'est un peu comme si lui-même, était devenu l'ami du serial killer qui avait tuer sa famille !

Deux différences toutefois entre Emma et lui : l'âge et l'expérience au moment de l'assassinat de leur famille. Il avait une trentaine d'années, elle en avait une dizaine ! Il avait collaboré avec la police et son expérience de mentalist, elle s'en était sortie seule en pleine adolescence dans un contexte assez dure mentalement. De grandes différences !

Jane s'approcha légèrement de Lisbon et la fixant ajouta

_ Lisbon, je suis désolé de t'avoir fait aussi peur mais…

_ Ne rêvez pas ! se défendit la jeune femme rougissant malgré elle, si je vous en veux c'est uniquement pour avoir fait irruption dans mon interrogatoire !

_ Ne gaspille pas ta salive. Ce que tes lèvres disent, ton visage le dément. Dit il en l'a regardant tendrement et amusé

La jeune femme était outrée.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me tutoyer ! Nous sommes collègues et encore…même pas ! Si nous l'étions je serais ta supérieur ! Et c'est quoi cette soudaine arrogance ? Quelle importance crois-tu avoir pour moi ?

_ Ah on se tutoie alors finalement ?

_ Non !

_ Bien alors pourquoi as-tu dis « tu » ?

_ Parce que je suis choquée de tes sous entendus. Tu…vous vous imaginez que parce que vous revenez dont on ne sait où tout le monde s'est lamenter de votre perte ? Vous vous imaginez que nous ne pouvions pas nous en sortir sans vous ?

_ Ce n'était pas le cas ?

Il regarda amusé et un peu impatient sa supérieur le fixé bouche bée. Saisissant l'occasion, il se rapprocha rapidement de Lisbon et dans un geste adroit il captura ses lèvres. Surprise, la jeune femme ne trouva pas la force de le repousser. Tout du moins, elle était trop surprise pour le faire. Entre la colère et la joie, elle ressentit une vague douce l'envahir. Elle sentait son cœur battre, et une boule dans sa gorge se formé. Tout comme elle avait ressentie une absence pénible il y a quelques heures, elle se sentait bien à présent. Mais ce sentiment soudain la surprit tellement qu'au bout de quelques minutes, elle ne répondit pas au baiser et s'écarta brutalement et lui lança un regard choquée et colérique.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, il se prit un violent poing dans le visage.

_ Ok je l'ai mérité, dit il en se tenant le nez, mais maintenant que les retrouvailles sont faites est ce que vous me laissez l'interroger ? S'il vous plait ?

_ Embrassez moi encore une seule fois …!

_ Je me tiendrai à carreau, je vous le promets. Je tenais juste à vérifier ma théorie. Je me suis trompé. Désolé…puis j'interroger Cassandra ?

Lisbon le regarda et roula des yeux. Jane distingua un signe d'approbation dans les gestes de ses mains et sourit en la suivant.

Tandis que Lisbon, les mains tremblantes encore du baiser, ouvrit la salle d'interrogatoire, elle murmura :

_ Espèce de grand con !

* * *

><p><em>Voilà. Désolé pour l'attente. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. J'espere que les retrouvailles Jisbon vous ont plus ^^. <em>


	7. Chapter 14

_Et voilà donc le dernier chapitre. Bon finalement ca a été un petit OS de sept chapitres...rien de méchant ^^. J'espère que cette fin vous plaira._

* * *

><p><strong>1 an plus tard<strong>

_ Je finirai monsieur le juge, messiers et mesdames les jurés, en exprimant mon opposition à la peine de mort et particulièrement à celle de l'accusé qui bien que coupable n'en n'ai pas moins également une victime. Si cet homme meurt, dans ce cas inscrivez moi sur la chaise électrique à mon tour…incrivez VOUS à la mort…

Ignorant les acclamations et les murmures indignés des jurés et du public, ignorant les menaces du juge et l'agitation de l'accusation, la jeune femme continua fermement et passionnément

_ OUI je le répète mesdames et messieurs les jurés, monsieur le juge et vous citoyens des Etats Unis, vous devriez tous vous inscrire à la chaise électrique ! Lorsqu'on se sent digne de mettre un individu à mort, on n'a pas moins de sang sur les doigts qu'un criminel. On en est pas plus moral qu'un criminel ! C'est la vengeance qui a poussez M. Jane à tirer sur John le Rouge, c'est l'affection qu'il portait à sa famille et la douleur qu'à susciter son assassinat ! En outre c'est son HUMANITE qui l'a conduit à ce qui apparait comme un crime de sang froid. Et pourtant vous êtes tous ici présent à chercher sa mort ! Vous qui jurez tous sur la Bible dans laquelle est inscrite l'interdiction de Tuer…

_ Monsieur le juge, c'est une insulte à notre pays !

_ Retenu

_ Eh bien je me moque de ce que cela signifie. Je ne fais que signaler ce paradoxe. J'ai pensé comme vous. Par douleur, j'ai voulus mettre à mort M. Jane en pensant qu'il était de mon devoir d'éliminer un criminel. J'ai réalisé aujourd'hui que le seul tord de l'accusé, le seul crime dont il est responsable…c'est de s'être abaisser au jeu d'un criminel. D'un homme malade sans humanité et qui se sentait supérieur aux autres. LIBRE DE JUGER QUI DOIT VIVRE OU MOURIR !

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un silence pesant durant lequel Emma se r'assied à la place des témoins. Aucuns des avocats ne voulus lui poser d'avantage de questions. Après que chaque avocat eut interrogé les témoins, ait relatés tout les faits et ait interrogé Jane, le juge ordonna aux jurés de se replier et de délibéré du sort de l'accusé, autrement dit de donner un avis favorable ou défavorable à la mise à mort de Jane.

Lisbon renvoya le regard de Jane lorsque ceux-ci furent amenés à reprendre leur place, le cœur battant. La jeune femme était déboussolée. Aujourd'hui se tenait le destin de son ami. De son ami ? Etait il un peu plus en fin de compte ? Etait ce possible ? Lorsque les jurés apparurent et s'installèrent silencieusement, la jeune femme repensa à la déclaration de Jane quelques semaines plus tôt et à sa réponse négative. Lorsque le juge appela les jurés à exprimer leur décision, Lisbon repensa à sa récente discussion, quelques minutes plus tôt avec Jane. Même lorsque celui-ci se trouvait au bord de la mort, la jeune femme hésitait à démarrer une relation. La relation amicale et professionnelle la rassurait. Elle devait avouer que connaitre les sentiments de Jane la mettait mal à l'aise et tout à la fois la rendait heureuse. Elle se rappelait comme hier du sentiment de regret de vide qu'elle avait ressenti en pensant qu'il était mort et pourtant…

Lisbon ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il trouve quelqu'un d'autre, même si elle ne l'avouait pas officiellement, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus avoir une relation plus qu'amicale avec Jane.

Un des Jurés se leva et commença son discours officiel et énonça les difficultés qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Il rappela les chefs d'inculpation de Jane et …

_ …déclarons l'accusé comme NON FAVORABLE à la peine de mort à 7 voix sur 10.

_ Whouhhouuu, clama la voix d'Emma dont le cri de joie avait échappé

_ Silence je vous prie ! déclara le juge un rictus sur le coin des lèvres, Monsieur Jane veillez vous lever

Après que celui-ci se fut exécuté, il jeta un rapide regard à Lisbon et l'équipe, ainsi qu'à Emma et Sophie.

_ Monsieur Jane, la Cours vous épargne la peine de mort, mais vous condamne à 6 mois de prison ferme au vu des circonstances jugées exceptionnelles, et à 10 ans de sursit. Je déclare donc la séance comme levée.

Le juge s'empara de son petit marteau et frappa sur son bureau. Lorsque la sentence fut annoncée par la presse on entendit les acclamations positives ou négatives de la foule qui s'était regroupée devant le tribunal, encore plus nombreuses depuis la tentative d'assassinat de Jane.

Tandis que Lisbon, Rigsby, Cho, Van Pelt, Higtower, Sophie et Emma sortaient par la sortie principale de la salle, Jane fut menottée par des policiers qui l'accueillirent avec un léger sourire montrant leur position sur ce procès.

A la demande de Caroline Jullian, l'avocat de défense de Jane, il fut autorisé à voir ses amis avant de partir en prison. Ses amis rentrèrent donc à nouveau dans la salle une fois que la foule fut sortie.

_ Toi ma grande, tu me suis, ajouta Jullian en désignant Emma, j'ai une amie travaillant à Jefferson qu'il faut que tu rencontres. Deux cas comme ça ne doivent pas rester isolés c'est immorale…

Lisbon laissa passer Emma et Jullian et rentra dans la salle. Les policiers restèrent prés de Jane mais acceptèrent de lui enlever ses menottes.

_ Vous pensez que ce sera possible de récupérer ma place de consultant dans six mois ? demanda t il à Higtower

_ Ca va poser quelques problèmes, mais on peut se débrouiller, dit-elle amicalement

_ Et pour vous agent Lisbon ?

_ J'ai un casier spécialement pour les plaintes à remplir. Ca fait un tiroir vide dans mon bureau, il faut bien que j'en fasse quelque chose. Toutefois…il va falloir que je fasse une requête auprès de Higtower pour revoir un point du règlement. Sinon j'ai peur que notre collaboration ne pose un léger problème…

Jane ainsi que le reste de l'équipe fixèrent Lisbon perplexes cherchant tous à savoir quel problème pouvait poser leur collaboration qui nécessite une reforme du règlement du CBI.

Lisbon sourit légèrement devant l'air interrogateur et songeur de Jane. Ne cherchant pas à gaspiller sa salive, elle s'approcha de Jane et l'embrassa. D'abord surprit, il répondit très rapidement à ce baiser sans aucune gêne.

_ Je vois sur quel genre de point vous voulez qu'on discute, confirma Higtower qui manifesta sa gêne ainsi que celle de ses amis

Réalisant enfin la situation, les équipiers se séparent tout en restant proche l'un de l'autre. Malheureusement ils avaient moins de temps qu'ils n'en auraient voulu. Ils restèrent donc accrocher l'un à l'autre par le regard qui faisait passer plus de mots que la parole.

Ces six mois seraient certainement assez longs, mais ils pouvaient bien patienter…ils avaient le temps…

* * *

><p><strong>1 an après <strong>

_ Hey Lisbon ?

Assise dans son bureau, la jeune femme releva la tête pour accrocher le regard un peu honteux de Jane. Il entra dans la pièce d'un pas léger et lent. Malgré son sourire apparent, la jeune femme le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que son humeur était loin d'être au plus haut fixe.

_ Je tenais à m'excuser de mon comportement durant cette enquête

Lisbon le fixa et le laissa parler. Il avait de bonnes raisons de s'excuser et elle entendait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Elle ne se sentirait pas gêner même s'ils leur relation était un peu ambigüe ces derniers temps.

_ Je sais que ça ne suffit pas à excuser cette journée mais…j'ai encore du mal à accepter notre rupture. Je t'avais dit que ca ne poserai aucun problème pour le travail mais en vérité ca s'avère plus compliqué que je ne le pensais, dit il d'une voix plus faible

Lisbon soupira et posa son stylo. Elle ravala sa salive

_ C'était la meilleure chose à faire Jane….

_ Je sais…Je n'essaye pas de revenir en arrière. Nous avons pris une décision en commun et on en a discuter comme deux personnes adultes…

_ Es tu réellement capable de travailler avec moi ou ne l'es tu pas Jane ?

_ Il me faudra sans doute un peu de temps mais je pense en être capable Lisbon. Je tenais simplement à…

_ …Parce qu'il faut que je puisse te faire confiance comme avant sans que le passé ne s'en mêle. Oublions simplement ce passage, cette relation et recommençons comme au bon vieux temps, c'est ce qu'on avait décidé non ?

_ Lisbon amis ou pas tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, je te l'ai déjà dit.

_ Et si…on commençait par arrêter les « tu » ?

Il la regarda fixement et finit par hocher la tête avec un petit faux sourire.

_ Je venais simplement faire mes excuses. Je n'ai pas été très objectif entre…enfin je n'ai pas été professionnel.

_ Merci de le reconnaitre Jane. Excuses accepter.

Il hocha la tête et regarda un peu aléatoirement le bureau de Lisbon, légèrement gêné. La sonnerie du téléphone coupa le silence qui commençait à s'installer entre eux.

_ Lisbon !

La jeune femme sourit et son visage s'illumina. Elle se contint de rire et se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

_ Oui je sais mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail…je sais…

Jane prit la décision de sortir du bureau, commençant à se sentir de trop. Il jeta un coup d'œil au nom qui s'affichait sur le répertoire téléphonique et vit le nom de « Malburn ». Le mentalist sortit de la salle en signalant à la jeune femme de ne pas faire attention à lui. Il s'aperçut que son dernier geste n'était peut être pas indispensable. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Lisbon dont le visage rayonnait. Une expression qu'il reconnaissait bien…malheureusement pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 an plus tard : <span>**

Lisbon s'empara de son manteau et rangea ses dossiers avant de sortir et de fermer son bureau. Elle rejoignit Cho, Van Pelt et Rigsby qui rangeaient leurs affaires.

_ Tous le monde est prêt ? demanda la jeune femme

_ On va où ? demanda Van Pelt

_ Italien, Chinois…. ?

_ On ne s'était pas mis d'accord sur une pizza ? demanda Rigsby

_ Je faisais juste une proposition, répondit Lisbon

_ Malburn vient ? demanda Van Pelt

_ Non il est occupé ce soir

Jane jeta un rapide coup d'œil amusé en direction de Lisbon. Un sourire qu'elle fut la seule à entrapercevoir. Le consultant ne bougeait pas de son fauteuil et il ne semblait pas se préparer à rejoindre l'équipe. Prise d'un doute Lisbon demanda

_ Jane ? Tu nous rejoints ?

_ Non. Jane attends quelqu'un aujourd'hui ! le taquina Rigsby

_ Jane sort avec une femme. C'est un événement à fêter, renchérit Cho d'un air sérieux

_ Vraiment ? demanda Lisbon surprise

_ Faut croire qu'il nous cache plus de choses qu'on ne le croit. Continua Van Pelt, je suis sure que ta petite mort y est pour quelque chose.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Lisbon en fronçant les sourcils

_ Figures toi que sa charmante convive est Christina Frye !

_ C'est une blague ? S'exclama Lisbon un peu méchamment

_ Pas du tout. Christina est une arnaqueuse mais nous avons pas mal de point en commun. On ne peut pas être d'accord sur tout et quand on aime…

_ Ah donc c'est sérieux ? C'est plus qu'un bisou sur la joue cette fois ?

_ Doucement Lisbon, continua Jane toujours allongé sur son fauteuil, je doute que Malburn apprécierait ta réaction. On pourrait prendre cela pour de la jalousie…

_ Pardon ? Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Je pense qu'elle t'a prédit un excellent dîner. Bonne soirée Jane.

Lisbon sortit de la salle. Rigsby, Van Pelt et Cho ne savait pas trop s'il devait prendre ce petit échange pour de la taquinerie ou une crise et après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée à Jane rejoignirent Lisbon.

Lisbon passa prés de la vitre et jeta un dernier regard à Jane. Elle le regarda et ravala légèrement sa salive, soudainement gênée à l'idée de l'imaginer avec Christina. Puis elle se souvint des circonstances de leur rupture. C'était mieux. Ils avaient pris ensemble cette décision. Ils arrivaient enfin à retravailler ensemble et…et il y avait Malburn.

Lisbon soupira et rejoignit la troupe en pensant au goût de sa future pizza.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1 an plus tard : <span>**

Emma se sépara de son ami et prit son sac dans la main tandis qu'elle en portait un autre sur l'épaule.

_ Je vous promets de faire attention, ajouta la jeune femme devant l'air de Jane

_ Je n'en doute pas. Peut être que nous serons amenés à nous recroiser lors d'une enquête ?

_ J'espère bien qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de ça ! J'espère que je vous reverrai tous bientôt enfin…dans quelques mois

_ Après tout Washington n'est pas à l'autre bout du monde

_ Je sais que l'institut va me prendre beaucoup de temps mais je trouverai bien un jour pour vous envoyer des nouvelles…

Jane sourit à la jeune femme et lui fit signe de s'en aller. Cela faisait trois ans maintenant qu'il la connaissait et au fil des années des liens s'étaient tissés. L'Emma qu'il imaginait lorsque Mary lui avait parlé de la jeune femme n'était pas l'enfant qu'il s'était imaginer avec Lisbon mais malgré tout, il avait finit par considérer la jeune femme comme une fille comme si elle était une seconde fille.

Malheureusement pour lui, la psychologie, le mentalisme ou tout autre psychisme n'intéressait aucunement la jeune fille qui était beaucoup axé sur la science « pure ». Il faut dire que pour ne rien arranger, la jeune femme n'était vraiment pas douer pour discerner lorsqu'une personne mentait…Non vraiment le mentalisme ce n'était pas pour elle. Enfin il avait pus au moins lui transmettre ses connaissances de la nature humaine et ayant déjà effectué quelques études dans le passé, avec des difficultés, elle avait pus intégrer, après trois ans de dure labeur, l'institut d'anthropologie Jefferson. De plus, ses liens avec le CBI l'influençant certainement, elle s'était tourné vers l'anthropologie judiciaire et correspondant avec le dr Brennan, venait d'être accepter comme assistante et de recevoir les papiers de son appartement à Washington.

A bien y réfléchir, Emma était une bien plus belle vengeance, une bien plus belle revanche sur son vieil ennemi, que les balles que Jane lui avait tiré.

Le serial killer avait voulu en faire une arme humaine, Jane en avait fait une consultante pour le FBI.

_ Merci pour tout, dit gravement la jeune femme

_ Tu n'as aucune dette envers moi Emma

_ Tout de même…

_ Aucune ! Je te dois tout autant, peut être même plus…murmura t'il

_ Vous me remerciez d'avoir tenté de vous tuer ?

_ Vu sous cet angle…

Emma regarda gravement Jane et lui posant une main sur l'épaule prit un ton exagérément grave et compatissant :

_ Prenez soins de vous !

Se dégageant en souriant il dit :

_ Ne rate pas ton avion ! Et quand cesseras tu de me vouvoyez ?

_ Ca fait quand même beaucoup plus classe !

_ Si tu le dis…je n'aimerai pas te mettre en retard

La jeune femme sourit et hocha la tête. Elle se retourna et marcha vers la salle d'embarquement où après avoir passer les contrôles de sécurité, jeta un dernier regard à Jane avant de partir définitivement hors de vue.

* * *

><p>Lisbon regarda Malburn s'en aller et disparaitre définitivement dans la salle d'embarquement en direction Tokyo.<p>

Sa gorge se serra. La jeune femme se sentait mal, hésitante. Elle avait peur de faire le mauvais choix et de le regretter tout au long de sa vie. Lisbon regarda sa bague de fiançailles et se mordit la lèvre tout en ravalant sa salive.

Et pourtant, chaque pas qu'elle tentait de faire pour rattraper Malburn lui semblait être lourd et pénible. Si elle le voulait elle le pourrait mais…elle venait de réaliser que sa vie était ici, en Californie. On travail était ici, ses amis…et Jane, lui avait fait remarquer son fiancé légèrement cynique lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé au dernier moment son refus de le suivre.

Lisbon repartie, dans un état second vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Elle avait annoncée son départ depuis pas mal de temps et elle venait de donner sa lettre de démission à Higtower mais avec de la chance, sa supérieure la reprendrait.

Ce n'était peut être pas trop tard !

Est-ce que Jane en était la cause ? Certes ils avaient eu des liens très profonds, mais ils étaient restés bon amis depuis et leur relation restait strictement amicale depuis deux ans. Il n'y avait aucune ambigüité entre eux. D'ailleurs tout deux avaient des relations sérieuses, même si Jane s'était retrouvée de nouveau célibataire depuis quelques mois.

Non elle n'arrivait simplement pas à quitter la Californie et son équipe. Si elle ne parvenait pas à suivre Malburn…alors c'est qu'elle n'était pas prête à passer sa vie avec lui.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta une personne et fit tomber son sac.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas faire attention ! S'énerva-t-elle

_ Lisbon ? Vous n'êtes pas censé être dans l'avion avec Malburn ?

La jeune femme leva les yeux pour apercevoir son consultant et ami. Automatiquement elle se calma et détourna les yeux.

_ Je devrais…

Jane n'ajouta rien et l'observa attendant qu'elle lui raconte d'elle-même. La jeune femme, les yeux perdue dans le vide, secoua la tête, les yeux légèrement brillants. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter quoique ce soit pour qu'il comprenne lorsqu'elle joua avec sa bague de fiançailles… incertaine. Peiné pour son amie, il s'avança vers elle et l'a prit dans ses bras. Lisbon se laissa faire et laissa échapper quelques larmes mais ce ne furent pas les sanglots qu'elle se serait imaginer.

Curieusement, sa peine fut beaucoup moins dure. Malburn commençait déjà à être un souvenir et dans un geste inconscient, elle finit par retirer sa bague de fiançailles. La jeune femme posa légèrement sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami, se détendant. Elle se sentait bien ainsi. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où ils étaient ensembles et fut nostalgique de ce temps.

En revanche, Jane fut gênée et s'écarta. Il fit un bref sourire à Lisbon et s'emparant d'un de ses sacs, lui proposa de la ramener chez elle. Après un moment d'hésitation, la jeune femme accepta.

* * *

><p>Lorsque la voiture de Jane s'arrêta devant chez elle, Lisbon eut une boule dans la gorge. Durant tout le voyage ils n'avaient pas parlé ou si peu…il fallait dire que les adieux précédents son départ avaient été un peu tendus et Jane n'osait aborder le sujet de Malburn.<p>

En réalité tout deux étaient un peu perdus et avaient peur de la signification du refus de Lisbon. A présent tout deux étaient de nouveaux célibataires…et Lisbon n'arrivait plus à se convaincre que Jane n'était en rien responsable de sa dernière décision.

Seulement voilà ! Qu'en est-il de ses sentiments à lui ? Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis la fin de leur relation. Etaient ils toujours les mêmes ? N'était ce pas dangereux de retenter le coup ? Et comment aborder le sujet ?

_ Lisbon ? On est arrivé…Vous rêver ?

_ Ce n'est pas vous le mentalist ?

_ Vous voulez vraiment que je lise en vous ? Ca ne sera pas une tache compliquée vous savez !

_ Je vous mets au défi !

Il sourit un instant avant de redevenir sérieux et de la fixer comme un sujet d'étude

_ Vous pensez à Malburn et…visiblement vous avez retiré votre bague de fiançailles…vous êtes troublé…et embêtée. Vous vous demander pourquoi vous n'avez pas suivi Malburn

_ Non ça c'est vous qui vous le demandez…

_ C'est vrai. Reconnue t'il, et donc ?

_ Je ne vais pas tout vous dire ce serait de la triche ! Allez prouvez moi que vous êtes doué ! S'amusa-t-elle

_ Ma question serait plutôt de savoir si vous êtes sure. Lisbon vous êtes encore fragilisée, vous avez eu un coup de panique…on reprendra cette discussion demain d'accord ?

_ Jane, je peux parfaitement en discuter ce soir !

_ Je ne crois pas non.

Le sourire de Lisbon s'effaça. Un instant elle allait répliquer mais elle se retint et serra les dents. Elle sortit de la voiture et claqua la porte plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Jane ravala légèrement sa salive. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. C'était le meilleur choix pour la jeune femme. Mais pour lui ?

Au fond il aurait aimé en parler avec elle, savoir si le temps avait changé quelque chose. Pour lui ca n'avait rien changé et sa relation avec Christina en avait pâtie…

Lisbon récupéra ses bagages et commença à se diriger vers chez elle, une boule dans la gorge et un vide dans le cœur. Peut être que Jane avait raison. Ou peut être qu'il ne ressentait plus la même chose. Peut être avait elle laisser passer sa chance…mais pas avec Malburn.

Jane regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner attendant qu'elle ait passé le seuil de sa maison pour s'éloigner. Il aurait pus l'accompagner mais il estimait que cela aurait été trop dangereux. Il repensa à leur conversation et se retint de ne pas la rattraper ou l'aider.

Il tourna un instant la tête tandis qu'au même moment la jeune femme faisait demi-tour. Lorsqu'il ramena son regard vers la maison de Lisbon pour voir où en était la jeune femme il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle avait disparue.

Il sursauta lorsqu'elle frappa à la vitre. Jane fixa Lisbon et baissa la vitre.

_ Après tout j'ai démissionné

_ Lisbon…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune femme s'approcha et l'embrassa. Baiser timide et doux tout d'abord, elle se recula incertaine de sa réaction et de sa réponse.

_ Je sais que c'est peut être exagéré mais …

_ Excuses acceptées, dit il sérieusement

Lisbon ravala sa salive et se mordit la lèvre. Comme ça c'était claire ! Où avait-elle la tête !

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, elle fut surprise par son contact. Il l'observait et prenait d'une main son visage cherchant à lire en elle.

Ce fut à elle de tenter de lire en lui et de le fixer du regard.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu prennes une décision hâtée, influencée. On avait pris une décision, Tu avais pris une décision.

_ Je fais moi aussi des erreurs.

Il la fixa quelques instant et elle lui renvoya son regard. Lentement ils se rapprochèrent et finirent par s'embrasser de nouveau, beaucoup plus tendrement et prolongeant le baiser. Ils ouvrirent la portière dans un même geste et Lisbon se laissa tomber dans les bras de Jane. Plus proche encore, ils accentuèrent le baiser tant qu'ils purent laissant aller leurs gestes de plus en plus affectueux en caresse…

Lisbon ne regretta pas un seul instant de n'être pas partie….et ne le regretterai jamais !

….Encore moins le 18 Juillet 2015 lorsqu'elle donna naissance à petite fille du nom d'Emma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END<strong>_

_Voilà donc la fin. J'espère que cette petite histoire vous a plus. Je précise bien que la fin se situe donc à la fin d'une éventuelle saison 7. C'est un peu de cette façon que j'imagine la relation qu'il pourrait y avoir entre les deux persos au fil des saisons mais bon... Espérons que l'idée d'une relation entre eux plaise à Bruno Heller. L'avenir nous le dira ! En attendant merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont suivis et merci pour vos commentaires ! _


End file.
